interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico simple l
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- L la La Madeleine, a Paris, es un periptero la parte residual de un pagamento labaro label labello laber labial labialisar labialisation labiate labiates labile labilitate labilitate de un composito chimic labio labio de cavallo labio de un plaga labio inferior labio leporin labio pendente labio superior labiodental labiolectura labiolingual labionasal labiopalatal labios carnose labios corallin labios de un concha labios de un tubo de organo labios exsangue labios negroide labios purpurin labiose labiovelar labor labor a domicilio labor a mano labor a tempore partial labor acceptabile labor accessori labor administrative labor al catena labor al jornata labor benevole labor benevole con mantenimento de allocation labor benevole con mantenimento de allocution labor cerebral labor clandestin labor collective labor commun labor conscientiose labor continue labor contracto labor corporal labor corporee labor de assistentia social labor de bureau labor de coolie labor de equipa labor de minores labor de nocte labor de officio labor de pionero labor de precision labor de routine labor de sclavo labor de Sisypho labor de stivator labor de sutura labor de testa labor discontinue labor domiciliari labor extenuante labor facile labor facite con le maxime cura labor fastidiose labor fatigante labor feminin labor gigantesc labor herculee labor in catena labor in equipa labor incomplete labor ingrate labor intellectual labor interminabile labor lucrative labor manual labor masculin labor meritori labor methodiclabor methodic labor monstro labor muscular labor nigre labor nocturne labor non remunerate labor occasional labor organisative labor pesante labor physic labor preparative labor preparatori labor productive labor professional labor qualificate labor quotidian labor routinari labor saisonal labor salariate labor scholar labor secundari labor sedentari labor servil labor tarifari labor temporari labor urgente labor voluntari laborabile laborabilitate laborabilitate de un metallo laborar laborar a commission laborar a tempore partial laborar al commission laborar con application laborar con assiduitate laborar con methodicitate laborar con perseverantia laborar con zelo laborar conjunctemente laborar efficacemente al pace laborar febrilmente laborar fructuosemente laborar in le jardin laborar in un equipa laborar in un team laborar junctemente laborar le campo laborar le ferro laborar le pasta laborar le terra laborar pro subsister laborar satisfactorimente laborar usque al exhaustion laborator laborator a domicilio laborator a tempore partial laborator agricole laborator agricole independente laborator campestre laborator clandestin laborator de fabrica laborator de fortia laborator estranie laborator forestal laborator immigrate laborator infatigabile laborator intellectual laborator manual laborator metallurgic laborator municipal laborator nigre laborator portuari laborator qualificate laborator saisonal laborator salariate laborator sin instruction laborator social laborator specialisate laborator textile laboratorial laboratorio laboratorio aerodynamic laboratorio anatomic laboratorio botanic laboratorio chimic laboratorio cryogene laboratorio cryogenic laboratorio de anatomia laboratorio de chimia laboratorio de cryologia laboratorio de investigation(es) laboratorio de linguas laboratorio de pathologia laboratorio de physica laboratorio de recerca laboratorio de recerca(s) laboratorio de test laboratorio del fabrica laboratorio del fabricalaboratorio del interprisa laboratorio del interprisa laboratorio hydrodynamic laboratorio linguistic laboratorio pathologic laboratorio pharmaceutic laboratorio pharmaceuticlaboratorio pro recercas phytobiologic laboratorio pro recercas phytobiologic laboratorio spatial laboratorio universitari labore de restauration labores accessori labor(es) agricole labor(es) agricultural labores al exterior labores annexe labores de demolition labores de dragage labores de irrigation labor(es) de municipalitate labores de reparation labores de restauration labores del Delta labores del plano Delta labores domestic labor(es) fortiate labores inexecutate labores irrigatori labor(es) manual labores preliminar labor(es) public labores public labor(es) public labores public labores public del municipalitate labores secundari laboriose laboriositate Labrador labrador labradorite labro laburno labyrinthic labyrinthiforme labyrintho labyrintho membranose del aure labyrinthodonte labyrinthologia labyrinthologic labyrinthologo labyrinthose = labyrinthosis lacai lacca lacca al copal lacca cellulosic lacca mat lacca pro radiatores lacca resinose Laccadivas Laccadive laccar laccar al furno laccarialaccate laccas japonese laccase laccator laccolithe Lacedemone lacedemonie lacedemonio lacerabile lacerabilitate lacerar lacerar papiro laceration lacerta lacerta agile lacerta ocellate lacerta squamifere lacerta terrestre lacerta viride lacetto lacetto de calceo(s) lacetto de scarpa(s) laciar laciar calceos laciar scarpas laciar se le calceos laciar se le scarpas laciniate lacio lacio de cravata laco laco artificial laco de aqua dulce laco de barrage Laco de Constantia laco de crater Laco Erie Laco Lemano laco salate Laco Superior Laconia laconic laconisar laconismo lacono lacos de Frisia lacos de Vinkeveen lacrima lacrima de allegressa lacrima del vinia lacrima furtive lacrimabile lacrimal lacrimar lacrimas de allegressa lacrimas de crocodilo lacrimas de gaudio lacrimas de joia lacrimation lacrimatori lacrimatorio lacrimogene lacrimose lacrimoso lacrosse lacryma Christi lactalbumina lactar lactari lactario lactase lactation lactato lactato de calcium lacte lacte al safran lacte al salvia lacte anisate lacte calcari lacte calcic lacte coagulate lacte condensate lacte cremose lacte crude lacte de butyro lacte de butyrolacte de calce lacte de calce lacte de capra lacte de coco lacte de longe conservation lacte de ove lacte de papavere lacte de pipion lacte de ren lacte de soya lacte de sulfure lacte de vacca lacte disbutyrate lacte discremate lacte dishydratate lacte dishydrate lacte es un emulsion natural lacte evaporate lacte fermentate lacte fresc lacte in bottilias lacte in latta lacte in pulvere lacte integre lacte maternal lacte materne lacte medio discremate lacte pasteurisate lacte recentemente cocite lacte safranate lacte semidiscremate lacte sic lacte standardisate lacte sterilisate lacte vaccin lacte vegetal lactee lactera lacteria lactero lactescente lactescentia lactescer lactic lacticolor lactifere lactiflor lactobacillo lactodensimetro lactoflavina lactogene lactoglobulina lactometro lactone lactonic lactoproteina lactosa lactoscopia lactoscopio lactose lactovegetarian lactovegetarianismo lactovegetarianolactuca lactuca capitate lactuca crispe lactuca de primavera lactuca iceberg lactuca roman lactuca sative lactucario lacuna lacuna in le manuscripto lacunar lacunas de memoria lacunas de un lege lacunose lacunositate lacunositate de un documentation lacustre ladano ladanum = labdanum ladin ladino Lady ladyshave lagenaria lageniforme lagopede lagopede blanc lagotrice laguna lagunar lagunose laguro lahar laic laical laicato laicisar laicisar le cultura laicisar le schola laicisation laicisation del inseniamento laicismo laicista laicitate laico Lakenveld lalation = lallation lalophobia Lama lama lamaismo lamaista lamaistic lamantino lamarckismo lamarckista lambda lambdacismo lambdoide lambel lambente lambentia lamber lamber le culo lamber le culo de un persona lamber se le labios lambert lambrequin lamé lamella lamella de mica lamellar lamellate lamellibranchio lamellicornio lamelliforme lamellirostro lamellose lamentabile lamentar lamentar un error lamentation lamentationes continue lamentationes de Jeremia lamentationes perpetual lamentationes perpetue lamentator lamento lamento de amor lamentose lamentoso lamiacornubic lamina lamina bimetallic lamina de aciero lamina de cisello lamina de cultello lamina de cupro lamina de patin lamina de rasorio lamina de resorto lamina de serra lamina undulate laminabile laminar laminaria laminaritate laminate lamination laminato laminator laminator de auro laminatorio laminatorio a lingotes laminatorio de latta laminectomia laminose lamio lamio albe lamio amplexicaule lamio blanc lampa lampa a acetylen lampa a bracio extensibile lampa a discarga lampa a filamento lampa a gas lampa a incandescentia lampa a natrium lampa a neon lampa a oleo lampa a pede lampa a petroleo lampa a quarz lampa a sodium lampa a soldar lampa a vacuo lampa a vapor de mercurio lampa ad arco lampa ad arcos lampa adjustabile lampa de acetylen lampa de arco lampa de arcos lampa de benzina lampa de bureau lampa de filamento de metallo lampa de filamento metallic lampa de gasolina lampa de habitaculo lampa de incandescentia lampa de microscopio lampa de minator lampa de neon lampa de oleo lampa de pede lampa de petroleo lampa de projection lampa de reserva lampa de securitate lampa de soldar lampa de strata lampa de succurso lampa de supertension lampa de tasca lampa de vacuo lampa de vitrina lampa economic lampa exterior lampa flash lampa fluorescente lampa indicatori lampa infrarubie lampa intermittente lampa magic lampa mural lampa pendente lampa portabile lampa pro soldar lampa regulabile lampa stroboscopic lampa suspendite lampa votive lampada lampadario lampadario in cristallo colorate lampadero lampadophoro lampion lampista lampisteria lampreda lampreda fluvial lampreda fluviatile lampreda marin lamprocarpe lampyride lana lana a brodar lana a sarcir lana a tricotar lana angora lana artificial lana caprin lana cardate lana de aciero lana de ariete lana de brodar lana de camelo lana de capra lana de cardo lana de cellulosa lana de lama lana de ligno lana de ove lana de plumbo lana de rocca lana de sarcir lana de Shetland lana de Smyrna lana de tapisseria lana de tricotar lana de vitro lana fin lana mineral lana natural lana pectinate lana pro sarcir lana pro tricotar lana pur lana smyrnese lana synthetic lana virgine lanas lanate lancea lanceabile lanceabilitate lanceabombas lanceaflammas lanceagranatas lanceaharpon lanceamento lanceamento de un satellite lanceamento del martello lanceamento del sputnik lanceaminas lanceamissiles lancear lancear bollas de nive lancear discos lancear le balla lancear le javelotto lancear le petra trans le muro lancear reguardos furibunde a un persona lancear se in le politica lancear se in un aventura lancear se super le inimico lancear tomates a un persona lancear un anathema lancear un appello lancear un attacco lancear un burla lancear un cosa al publicitate lancear un disco lancear un missile lancear un nave lancear un nove producto lancear un nove producto al mercato lancear un petra contra un muro lancear un projectil lancear un reguardo de reproche a un persona lancear un satellite lancearocchettas lanceasatellites lanceator lanceator de cultellos lanceator de discos lanceator de funda lanceator de minas lanceator del javelotto lanceator del martello lanceatorpedos lanceola lanceolate lancero lancetta lancettada lancettar Lancha lancha de disbarcamento lancha de disimbarcation Lancha de pilota lancha de pilota Lancha de pilota lancha de pilota lancha de salvamento Lancha de salvation lancha de salvation Lancha de salvation lancha de salvation Lancha del porto lancha del porto Lancha del porto lancha del porto Lancha patruliator lancha patruliator Lancha patruliator lancha patruliator Lancha pilota lancifolie lanciforme lancinante lancinar lancipetale landa Landau landau landgrave landgraviato ländler landolphia landrover laneria lanero languer languer in prision languide languido languimento languor languorose langusta langustina langustinas frite lanifere lanio lanolina lanose lanositate lansquenet lantana lanterna lanterna a gas lanterna chinese lanterna con candela lanterna de bicycletta lanterna de carburo lanterna de Diogene lanterna de minator lanterna de stabulo lanterna de strata lanterna de tasca lanterna magic lanterna processional lanterna venetian lanthanidos lanthano = lanthanium lanugine lanuginose Laos laotian laotiano laparoscopia laparoscopic laparoscopice sterilisatie laparoscopio laparotomia lapidar lapidari lapidario lapidation lapidation de un adultera lapidator lapide lapide commemorative lapide funerari lapide runic lapide sepulcral lapide tumbal lapidee lapidescente lapidescentia lapidicole lapidific lapidificar lapidification lapidose lapilli lapillo lapislazuli lappon Lapponia lapponic lappula lapso lapso de tempore lapso freudian lapso stilistic lapsus lapsus calami lapsus freudian lapsus linguae laptop lardacee lardar lardar carne lardar un libro con citationes lardar un libro de citationes lardar un texto con citationen lardar un texto de citationen lardo lardo de balena lardo fresc lardo fumate lardo grasse lardo magre lardo salate lardose lares lares domestic lares e penates large largessa largessa del pectore larghetto largo largor largor de flangia largor de janta largor de spatula largor del faciada largor del humero largor del manica larice larix laro laro argentate laro cineree laro de mar laro eboree laro marin laro melanocephale laro minute laro ridibunde laro tridactyle larva larva a seta larva apode larva de melolontha larva de musca larva de pulice larva de rana larva de seta larva de tinea larva del tipula larva eruciforme larval larvari larvate larvicida larviforme larvipare laryngal larynge larynge artificial laryngectomia laryngectomisar laryngee laryngitis laryngographo laryngologia laryngologic laryngologista laryngologo laryngophono laryngoscopia laryngoscopic laryngoscopio laryngostenose = laryngostenosis laryngotomia lasagna lascive lascivitate lascivitate impudic laser laser a diodo laser a rubino laserotherapia laserpitio lassar lassar a desiderar lassar a desirar lassar al abandono lassar aperte le tappo lassar aperte un porta lassar cader le masca lassar cader le mascara lassar cader un malia lassar cicatrices lassar crescer le barba lassar currer su imagination lassar debitas lassar deperir un infante lassar errar su pensamentos lassar errar su pensatas lassar errar su reguardo lassar escappar le occasion lassar escappar le opportunitate lassar escappar un prisionero lassar expirar un ultimatum lassar facer lassar in pace le passato lassar indefense un sector del fronte lassar infunder le the lassar intacte un cosa lassar le beneficio del dubita a un persona lassar le mano libere a un persona lassar le porta interaperte lassar le prioritate a un auto(mobile) lassar margine al phantasia lassar multo a desiderar lassar multo a desirar lassar perplexe lassar plen libertate de action a un persona lassar se cecar per illusiones lassar se conducer lassar se crescer le mustachio lassar se dupar lassar se guidar per conjecturas lassar se manipular lassar se mystificar per un propaganda demagogic lassar se seducer per un cosa lassar su jardin inculte lassar tracias lassar un cosa in blanco lassar un cosa sequer su curso lassar un legato a un persona lassar un memoria incancellabile lassar un memoria indelibile lassar un memoria indelibile detra se lassar un persona in dubita lassar un persona in le ignorantia de un cosa lassar un persona in le incertitude lassar un persona in pace lassar un persona in reposo lassar un recordation incancellabile lasse lasse a morir lassitude lasso last lastar lastex latania late latente latentia later lateral lateralitate latere latere abaxial de un folio latere de angulo recte latere de detra latere del casas latere del dunas latere del le umbra latere del mar latere del umbra latere derecte latere dextere latere dorsal latere exterior latere externe latere in le latere in le umbra latere inferior latere interior latere le vento latere leve latere occidental latere oriental latere paternal latere paterne latere sinistre latere superior laterite lateritic latex lathrea lathyro lathyro odorate lathyro palustre lathyro pratense latibracteate laticaude laticifere laticlavio laticolle latiflor latifoliate latifolie latifundiario latifundio latifundista latilabie latimaculate latimane latin latinisar latinisation latinismo latinista latinitate latino latino ciceronian latino classic latino de cocina latino de ecclesia latino ecclesiastic latino macaronic latino medieval latino miscite de hellenismos latino moderne latino popular latino sin flexion latino vulgar Latino-America latino-american latino-americano Latio latipede latipennate = latipinnate latipetale latirostre latisepale latitude latitude boreal latitude celestial latitude geocentric latitude geographic latitude heliocentric latitude meridional latitude septentrional latitude sud latitudes de calma latitudinal latitudinari latitudinario laton laton in folios laton laminate latoneria latonero latrar latrar acutemente latrar acutementelatrato latrato acute latrator latria latrina latrocinio latta latta a biscuites latta a latta latta a oleo latta a petroleo latta de benzina latta de bira latta de biscuites latta de conservas latta de gasolina latta de salmon latta de sardinas latta de un litro latta pro biscoctos latta pro biscuites latta pro latta latte latte de cortina latte de fixation latte de plafond latte de tecto latte stricte Latvia laudabile laudabilitate laudanina laudano laudar laudar le modestia de un persona laudate sia Deo! laudation laudative laudator laudatori laude laude immeritate laudes laudes dithyrambic lauraceas lauracee laurea laureate laureato laureato del precio Nobel laureato del premio Nobel lauree laureto lauric lauriero lauriero ceresio lauriero rosa laurifolie lauro lava lava basaltic lava in fusion lava scoriacee lava solidificate lavabile lavabilitate lavabo lavage lavage cerebral lavage chimic lavage de auro lavage de fascias lavage del capillos lavage del cerebro lavage del stomacho lavage intestinal lavamanos lavamento lavamento del pedes lavanda lavandera lavanderia lavanderia automatic lavanderia de un hospital lavandula lavaplattos lavar lavar con shampoo lavar con un spongia lavar le plattos lavar le vitros lavar se le capillos lavar se le dentes lavar se le facie lavar se le manos lavator lavator de auro lavator de vitros lavator totalmente automatic lavatorio lavatura lavavitros lavic lawn tennis lawrencium laxar laxar le accelerator laxar le brida laxar le bridas laxar le pipiones laxar le redinas laxar un columba laxar un pipion laxar un vento laxative laxativo laxe laxicaule laxismo laxitate laxitate del corda lay-out lazaretto lazaristo Lazaro lazuli lazulite lazurite le le abandono de un projecto le abandono del domicilio conjugal le abandono del tecto conjugal le abassamento de un cifra le abassamento de un equation le abassamento del palpebras le abassamento del velas le abc del mestiero le abdication de Carolo Quinte le abece del pictura le aberrationes de su juventute le abjection in le qual ille ha cadite le abjuration de Philippe II le abjuration del heresia le aborigines de Australia le abscesso ha perciate le absentes habeva torto le absentias de iste alumno es troppo numerose le abuso de somniferos es periculose le abysmos del inferno le accesso del terreno es interdicite le accesso del terreno es prohibite le accidente ha attruppate plus de cento personas le accordo governamental essera revisate le accusato dismenti le accusato ha inventate toto le acido erode le metallo le action cathartic del arte le action depurative del plantas super le atmosphera le action erosive del aqua le action esseva deliberate le action synergic de fortias politic diverse le activitate industrial de un region le activo e le passivo de un balancia le actores del commedia dell'arte improvisava lor texto le actual tendentias politic le actualisation de cognoscentias le actualisation de cognoscimentos le addition de un clausula a un contracto le addition es un operation commutative e associative le adjacentia del citate le adjunction de un carburator supplementari ha permittite de ameliorar le rendimento del motor le adoption de un projecto de lege le adultos le advenimento del Messia le adversitate del tempores le adversitates del vita le aere circumambiente le aere es comprimibile le aere fresc le facera ben le aere oxyda le plus grande parte del metallos le aere oxyda le plus grande parte del metallosle aere oxyda le plus grande parte del metallos le aere oxyda le plus grande parte del metallos le aere salutar del montania le aere se rareface le affluentia de productos super le mercato le affluxo de sanguine al testa le agglomeration algerese le agglomeration de Alger le aggrandimento continue de nostre urbes le agitation esseva general le Agno de Deo le agradamentos del vita le alas diaphane del libellulo le alcohol le monta al testa le allegoria del caverna in "Le Republica" de Platon le allongamento del jornos le allusion me escappa le alpha e le omega le alte citate le alte clero le alte Egypto le alte medievo le alte Rheno le alte societate le alte velocitate faceva derapar le auto(mobile) le altere cammino es abandonate le altere casa es adjacente le altere mundo le altere sexo le altos e le bassos le alumnos diplomate per iste scholale alumnos diplomate per iste schola le alumnos diplomate per iste schola le ambition le instigava le amianto es practicamente incombustibile le amibilitate non es su forte le amor de Deo le amor de Jan le amor es cec le amor face miraculos le amor non se impone per le fortia le ancian sentimentos de amicitate ha reapparite le Ancianos le anellos del larynge le angelos del paradiso le anima es immortal le anima es incorporal le anima es incorporee le annexion de Savoya a Francia le anno currente le anno in curso le anno passate le anno presente le anno proxime le anno zero le annos de abundantia le annos sexanta le annos verde le annos viginti le annos vinti Le Annunciation le antecamera del inferno le antecedentes de un persona le antesala del inferno le anthropometria utilisa le dactyloscopia le antiquitate de un monumento le Antiquos le antisemitismo genocidal del nazis le antro del leon le aorta origina al ventriculo sinistre del corde le apartes es frequente in le comedias le apologia de Socrates le apparentias es deceptive le apparentias illude le apparentias son contra me le apparentias son deceptive le apporto de nove ideas le apposition del sigillos le appreciation del experto es troppo alte le appreciation del experto es troppo elevate le approbation del signatario le aqua baniava le roccas le aqua bulli a un temperatura de cento grados Celsius le aqua erode le lecto del fluvios le aqua ha bassate le aqua reflue le aqua ric de sales incrusta le caldiera le aqua transversa le tela le aquas del utero le aquatintas de Goya le aquila plana super su alas le arabisation del populos de Africa Septentrional le arbitro ha ponite le ballon in le puncto de penalty le arbores adumbra le placia le arbores cela le bosco le arbores cela le foreste le arbores le impedi vider le bosco le arbores le impedi vider le foreste le Arca del Alliantia le Ardennas le ardor del canicula le ardor del passion le arena politic le ariditate del deserto le aristas de un tetrahedro le aristocratia anglese le aristocratia de Francia le arma del cynismo le arma del logica le armea recipe reinfortios le arresto del motor le arte pro le arte le arte rhapsodic del Grecia antique le artes floresceva in le Seculo de Auro le asocialitate de un acto le aspectos impressionistic del musica de Debussy le aspectos spiritualistic del philosophia platonic le aspiration e le expiration le assassinato del presidente Kennedy le assecurantia coperi le assecurantia coperi le damno(s) le assedio de Breda le assemblea se ha fractionate in tres gruppos le astutia del diabolo le atrio con su bassino central le atrocitate del guerra le attentatos del nihilistas russe le attention se impone le attention se relaxa le attraction del novitate ha disparite le audition del duo partes le audition del testes le auro es un materia dense le aurora del civilisation le aurora del vita le auspicios de le austeritate del edificio le austeritate del vita monastic le authenticitate de un signatura le autobus ha passate a dece horas le automaticitate de un acto le auto(mobile) ha radite su bicycletta le auto(mobile) recula le auto(mobile) va a gas le auto(mobile) zigzagava in le strata le autonomia de un avion supersonic le autor del furto ha lassate multe tracias e debera esser facilemente identificabile le autor precitate le autor prenominate le autoritates competente le autumno del vita le avantages contrabalancia le inconvenientes le ave describe circulos in le aere le ave extende le alas le ave finde le aere le ave replica su alas le avestruthio es didactyle le avion se abatte le avulsion de un dente le baby se ha molliate le balancia e le gladio son le emblemas del Justitia le balancia se inclina in favor de le balla es out le balla ha ledite organos vital le balla transversa le mur le ballet del Opera de Paris le ballon es out le ballon ha mancate le goal le ballon passa super le goal le ballon se elevava in alto le ballon se elevava in le alto le ballon se elevava in le celo le banda sonava le solite melodias le bandiera de Guilhelmo le Taciturno le Bandiera stellate le barca de Charon le barca se ha fracassate super un scolio le barometro bassa le barometro descende le barometro ha bassate le barometro indica bon tempore le barometro indica tempesta le barometro monta le barometro redescende le basse fundo del societate le basse fundos de Amsterdam le basse medievo le bassessa de un action le basso de un scala le basso del pagina le basso del visage le battalia del Marne le bebe se ha molliate le bella dormiente del bosco le belle artes le belle litteras le belle tempore convita a un promenada le belle tempore dura le beltate del paisage le ben del stato le ben e le mal le ben supreme le benedictiones descende super le credentes le beneficio ha triplicate le benjamin del familia le Bermudas le besonios de nostre tempore le bicameralismo nederlandese le billetes es a vostre disposition le billionesime parte le bioluminescentia del luciola le bira non macula le bira scuma multo le bira spuma multo le blanco de su camisa le blanco se macula facilemente le blancor de lilio le blancor de su camisa le blancor es un idea abstracte le blancor lilial le Bon Pastor le boom economic del annos sexanta le bordos del duo figuras collima le bosco es un quadro ideal pro un picnic le "botta" italian le bottilia es ancora semiplen le bottilia passa le branchias del pisces le brossa perde du pilos le bruma reduce le visibilitate le bucca se contrahe al contacto con le acido le bureaucratia nederlandese le bursa non es aperte al particulares le bursa o le vita! le cabinetto ha cadite le cader del folios le cadita de corpores in le vacuo le cadita del folios le calma que seque le tempesta le calor altera le fructos le calor corrumpe le carne le calor decompone le carne le calor dilata le metallos le calor e le humiditate disaccorda le piano le calor face vibrar le aere le calor liqueface le nive le cambio del fortuna le camino non tira le cammino bifurca se illac le cammino del vitio le cammino face un curva le cammino redescende le cammino seque le fluvio le cammino seque le riviera le cammino torna a dextera le cammino torna a dextra le cammino zigzaga le campanas carillona le campos esseva coperite de rore le campos esseva coperite de rorele can es un animal fidel le can es un animal fidel le can es un digitigrado le can grunni le can latra le Canal del Manica le canales circum le urbe le canone de su fide le Cantico de Canticos le canto de semper le canto de sempre le canto de un cultello le canto del aves le canto del grillo le canto del vento le cantones federate de Suissa le capite me dole le capite me torna le cappucina ha folios peltate le cappucio del penna le capsulage al machina le captura del robator prendeva tres dies le caravana publicitari que seque le Tour de France le cardatura al machina le carga del annos le caritate es le virtute supreme le carne ole mal le Carolinas le casa de Habsburgo le casa del Senior le casa e le mangiar le casa es belle, ma excede nostre possibilitates economic le casa esseva celate detra le arbores le casa non es habitate le casa non es profunde le casas es alineate le casta del intoccabiles le castratos del Cappella Sixtin le casualitate de un incontro le cataractas del celo le cataractas del eloquentia le cataractas del Nilo le catastrophe remane inexplicate le catastrophe resta inexplicate le categorias de Aristotele le catena del sclavitude le catholicitate de un scriptor le catto affila su ungues le catto attrappa le mures le catto attrappa le muses le catto con bottas le catto es sub le sedia le catto le ha date un colpo de pata le catto perde su pilos le cavallo alate le cavallo claudica le cavallo ha dismontate su cavallero le cavallo recula le cavallo se disferra le cavitate nasal secreta mucositate le celebration del missa le celebritates de hodie le celeritate del luce le celeritate del lumine le celeste Imperio le celo auroral le celo es mi teste le celo esseva plumbee le celo, le purgatorio e le inferno le celo se coperi le celo se obscura le celo sia laudate! le Cena del Senior le centesime parte le cereales abunda le cereales contine multe amylo le ceremonia se termina le ceremonias conventional le ceremonias se conclude con le solite discursos sacramental le certitude de un facto le chacos le passiona le character pathetic de un historia le character rigoristic del calvinismo le characteristicas distinctive de un persona le characteristicas prosodic de un lingua le charme del paisage limburgese le chassa es aperte le chassa es clause le chimia ha nascite del alchimia le cholera divin le cholera face affluer le sanguine al visage le chronologia del obras de un scriptor le cibollas me face plorar le cinquantenario del interprisa le cinquantesime anniversario de lor maritage le cinquantesime anniversario de lor matrimonio le cinque del currente le cinque partes del mundo le cinque sensos le circo attrahe semper un multitude le circo attrahe sempre un multitude le citate alte le citate es imprendibile le Citate Sancte le claros de un tapisseria le classification periodic del elementos chimic le clave del problema le clave entra in le serratura le clave non entra in le serratura le claves de un clarinetto le clavo transversa le planca le clero de Belgica le clero de Belgio le clero orthodoxe le club local ha demandate su affiliation al federation le coautor de un encyclopedia le cocina fin le cocina francese le cocina francese es renominate le cocleares e le furchettas se disargenta al longe le cognoscentia de linguas es facultative le cognoscentia de linguas non es requirite le cognoscibilitate del spatio le cognoscimento de linguas es facultative le cognoscimento de linguas non es requirite le Colonia del Capo le colonias anglese le colonna del centenas de un addition le colonnas de Hercules le color esseva originalmente rubie le color la incantava le colores se misce le colpos de tonitro se succedeva le columna del centenas de un addition le columnas de Hercules le comicitate de un situation le commercio deperi le commercio floresce le commercio inricchi le pais le commercio prospera le commoditates del vita le Communa de Paris le communicabilitate de un sentimento le communicationes con le urbe son excellente le communion del Sanctos le communismo massifica le individuos le comparation claudica le comparition del testes le compilation de un anthologia le complimento de su sonios le compositiones rhapsodic pro piano de Franz Liszt le compositiones rhapsodic pro piano de Franz Lisztle compositiones rhapsodic pro piano de Franz Liszt le compositiones rhapsodic pro piano de Franz Liszt le comprar in botecas le compressibilitate de gas le concepto del justitia le concession expira le conclusion de un contracto le conclusion del pace le condition del femina le condition feminin le conducta de le Confederation helvetic Le Confederatos le confinios inter realitate e fiction le conflicto linguistic in Belgica le conflicto linguistic in Belgio le conflicto se aggrava le confusion esseva total le congelation de un planta le congestion del traffico stratal le conjugation de nostre effortios le connexitate inter ambe artistas le consequentias se face tangibile le conservation del fructos le consumo de aspirina le continente african le continente australian le contornos del faciadas le contos del mille e un noctes le contracto debe esser signate per tote le interessatos le contracto es valide usque a 1999 le contracto esjecte a revision cata dece annos le contradansa se dansa generalmente a octo personas le contrafaction de billetes de banca le contrafaction de un producto le contrario del pensamento discursive es le pensamento intuitive le contrario del pensata discursive es le pensata intuitive le contrarios se exclude le controlo del balancia le controlo del financias le controversias christologic del quinte seculo le conventionalismo artistic le conversation procede tranquillemente le conversation procede tranquillementele conversation procede tranquillemente le conversationes ha arrivate a un puncto morte le copertura del libro se discolla le corage del desperation le corda ha cedite bruscamente le corda se ha distachate le corde batte ancora le corde se contracta le corde se contrahe le corde transplantate esseva rejectate le corner es tirate de un angulo del terreno le corno de abundantia le corpore es le inveloppe del anima le corpores celeste gravita circa lor axes le corpores celeste gravita circum lor axes le corridor da adito al corte le corridor de Danzig le corridor finlandese le corte interior es completemente circumferite de edificios le cortice de iste arbore adhere fortemente al ligno le cortina cade le cortina se leva le cosa es ancora in deliberation le cosa esseva difficilemente previsibile le cosa habeva prendite proportions dismesurate le cosa habeva prendite proportions enorme le cosa non admitte demora le cosa non vale le pena le cosa prende proportiones monstruose le cosas ha prendite un aspecto toto diverse le cosas superne le costos amonta a cento florinos le costos incumbe al proprietario le coulisses del politica le Creator le credito expira le crema del nation Le Crimea le crise agricole ha impovrite le campania le crise agricultural ha impovrite le campania le crise economic paralysa le commercio le crise economic se amplifica le crise ha supervenite in 1929 le crise se repercute super le precios le crisis agricole ha impovrite le campania le crisis agricultural ha impovrite le campania le crisis ha supervenite in 1929 le crisis se repercute super le precios le crito del cucu le cubistas francese le culto del Rolling Stones le cultura francese le cultura grec ha permeate le cultura latin le cupro es un metallo conductibile le currentes objectivistic del pensata moderne le curso del historia le curso del imagination le curso normal del cosas le curso ordinari del cosas le cursos bassa le cursos cade le cursos monta le cyclo del natura le cyclo del saisones del anno le cyclo del stationes del anno le cyma nivose de un monte le dansa ritual de foco le darwinismo se oppone al lamarckismo le data del timbro postal le decano del capitulo le decano del collegio de advocatos le decano del corpore diplomatic le decano del corps diplomatique le decano del ordine de advocatos le dece-duo articulos del fide le deceduo colpos de mediedie le dece-duo paladines de Carolo Magne le dece-duo pares de Carolo Magne le deceduo pares de Carolo Magne le dece-duo pares de Carolo Magne le deceduo pares de Carolo Magne le deceduo tribos de Israel le dece-none parte le decentia me impone le silentio le dece-prime parte le dece-primo le dece-secunde parte le dece-secundo le dece-septime parte le decesso de un note scriptorle decesso de un note scriptor le decesso de un note scriptor le decime parte le declarationes esseva contradictori le declarationes esseva incompatibile le declarationes esseva irreconciliabile le declivitate de un colle le dedalo del jurisprudentia le dedalo del leges le defensas de un citate le degeneration del traditiones le deliberationes del parlamentole deliberationes del parlamento le delicatessa de un visage le delicatessa del gusto le delicatessa del pelle le delicias del amor le delicias del mundo le delimitation de un percurso le delinquentia regressa le demagogia de un discurso electoral le demanda e le offerta le demanda excede le offerta le democratias occidental le densitate de mercurio es 13,55 le dentes del rotas se ingrana le dentes tritura le cibo le deposition del teste es plen de incongruentia le desiderio conditiona nostre pensatas le desiderio me invadeva le designo geometric le designo linear le desiro conditiona nostre pensatas le desiro me invadeva le destino ha annihilate su effortios le detention de titulos le detestation de dishonestate le detestation de dishonestitate le dexteritate de un chirurgo le diabolo in persona le diabolo incarnate le dialecto de Geldria le dialectos corse le dialogos de Platon le diarchia spartan le dica es immergite le die anterior le die de deman le die de heri le die de hodie le die del ultime judicio le die integre le die sequente le differente partes pote esser comprate separatemente le differentia es a pena appreciabile le differentia es minime le difficultates se accumula le dignitate de decano le dimensiones del universo es inconcipibile le dimensiones del universo es inimaginabile le diploma da adito al universitate le dirigentes del partito liberal le disarmamento se converteva in le thema central del electiones le disboscamentos a ultrantia ha provocate glissamentos de solo le discarga de un fusil le discernimento del nuances le discoloration del capillos le disfiguramento de un texto traducite le disgratia de Fouquet le disoccupation ha superpassate le barriera de dece percentos le disoxydation de un catena le displicamento de un paracadita le dispositiones consequente le disproportion del fortias de duo adversarios le dissipation de un nube le disturbatores esseva removite del sala le disveloppamento del scientias le diverse sensos de un parola le divinitate de Jesus le division da un resto le division de alimentation de VMF-Stork le division es sin resto le division non es exacte le division non lassa un resto le doctrina esoteric de Pythagoras le doctrina eudemonistic de Epicuro le documento es authentic le documento es posterior a 1900 le documentos annexe de un reporto le dogma del incarnation le dollar es basse Le Dolomitas le dolor de capite la tormentava le dolor de testa la tormentava le dolor ha passate le dolor se exacerba le dolores de parto se intensifica le dominicas e dies feriate le dominio estranier le donator generose ha volite guardar le anonymato le donator generose ha volite mantener le anonymato le donos que le natura nos ha impartite le dorso gibbose del camelo le dragage de un porto le dramaticitate del situation le drogas le habeva hallucinate le ductilitate del auro permitte de extirar lo in filos multo fin le dulcification de aqua le dulcification de bibitas le duo cosas non es incompatibile le duo extremitates del ponte le duo facies de un folio le duo fluvios conflue hic le duo partitos ha fusionate le duo partitos se ha fusionate le duo problemas es strictemente imbricate le duo terminos de un fraction le duo turres flancava le castello le duo versiones discrepa considerabilemente le dur realitates del vita le durata regulamentari del match le duration regulamentari del match le duressa del aciero le dynamicitate del phenomenos economic le eclecticismo de un scriptor le edictos contra le heresia le edificio ha un armatura solide le ediles le effecto astringente del frigido le effecto contrahente del frigido le effecto deprimente de longe dies de pluvia le effecto deprimente de longe jornos de pluvia le egide de le election es vostre le elector de Bohemia le electores debera revotar le electrisation de un baston de vitro le electrochoc utilisate in psychiatria face parte del methodo somatopsychic le emersion de un submarino le emotion altera su voce le empirismo de un systema le entrata de un nave le enzymas es biocatalysatores le epicyclo ha permittite al grecos de explicar le movimento del planetas le epidemia continua a expander se le epidemia recula le epistolas de Sancte Paulo le equipa de Nederland le equipa perdente le equipartition del energia cinetic de un gas le era victorian le erection de un monumento le erotismo in le obras de Baudelaire le erroneitate de un these le errores abunda in iste texto le errores abunda in iste textole errores abunda in iste texto le errores abunda in iste texto le errores pullula in le traduction le errores que nos ha jam indicate previemente le eruption del Vesuvio del anno 79 le esoterismo del rosacruce le essentialismo de Platon le Esser Supreme le estate es imminente le esthetica dogmatic de Platon le estufa functiona ben le etate del judicio le eterne feminino le eterne juventute le eternitate del tempore le ethicitate del stato le ethnocentrismo del cultura europee le etymo de interlingua "verde" es le "viridis" latin le evanescentia de un imagine le evangelisation del populos slave le eveliator sona le eventos se incatenava con un logica impressionante le evidentia del factos le evulsion de un molar le exacte contrario le exceptionalitate de un prestation le exceptiones confirma le regula le excessos del soldatesca le excrescentias del civilisation le exemplos abunda le exercitio face le maestro le exigentias de nostre epocha le exiguitate del camera le existentia precede le essentia le expansionismo colonial de Anglaterra in le era victorian le expansionismo colonial de Anglaterra in le etate victorian le experientia le ha maturate le experientia religiose de un credente le expiration de un passaporto le explosion ha facite vibrar le vitros le exposition de iste pictura es mal le expressivitate de un locution dialectal le expugnabilitate de un fortalessa le extension del damno le exterior de un casa le extinction de un incendio le extirpation del urticas le extraction de turba le extraction de turfa le extremitates de un corda le extremos se attrahe le extremos se tocca le fabrica de productos chimic infecta le atmosphera le fabrica es in plen activitate le fabrica non pote satisfacer le demanda le fabrica occupa multe obreros le fabrica perde moneta con iste productos le facilitate de su successos le factor clave le factos dismenti su parolas le factos ha corroborate su assertiones le factos lo ha abundantemente demonstrate le factos parla de se mesme le factos parla pro se ipse le factos parla pro se mesme le falce e le martello le fallibilitate del ration human le fallimento del fascismo le fama del artista le habeva precedite le fame es le expression de un besonio le familia regal le familia royal le Familia Sancte le fascino del beltate feminin le fascino del montania le fastuositate del corte de Ludovico XIV le fatalismo del religion islamic le fatalitate del morte le fato la persecutava le fauna del eoceno le febre augmenta le febre bassa le febre declina le febre decresce le febre discresce le febre ha cessate le febre monta le febre persiste le febre remitte le fece del populo le fece del societate le fecunditate de un scriptor le fecunditate de un terreno le feminas se ha precipitate super le occasiones le fenestra da super le jardin le fenestras servi a lassar passar le luce e le aere le fenestras servi a lassar passar le lumine e le aere le fenestras servi pro lassar passar le luce e le aere le fenestras servi pro lassar passar le lumine e le aere le festa del Purification del Virgine le ficato es un organo lobate le figura del fundo le filatura de fibras synthetic le film habeva un successo splendide le fin justifica le medios le fin sanctifica le medios le flagellation de Christo le flamingisation del universitate de Gent le flammas crepita le flammas lambe le muros le flanco dextre del strata le flor del etate le flor del vita le floration approcha le flottation de un bandiera le fluiditate de oleo le fluvio abrade le ripa le fluvio alluviona hic le fluvio contorna le citate le fluvio disbucca in le mar le fluvio ha inundate le plana le fluvio submerge le pratos le fluvios conflue illac le fluvios confunde lor aquas le focalisation de un camera le foco crispa le folios le foco del inimico le foco del passion le foco flammava vivemente le foco habeva su origine in le sala de machinas le folio palmate del acere le folios convolute del bananiero le forgiabilitate del ferro le forma graphic de un parola le formula de aqua es H2O le formula trinitari le formulation de un problema le fortalessa non es prendibile le fortia del costume le fortia del evidentia le fortia destructive del aqua le fortia prima le derecto le fortiamento de un serratura le fortias del malado declina le fortias occupante le fortias que plica le crusta terrestre le francophonos de Canada le Fratres del Vita Commun le frenos ha essite blocate le frigido conserva le alimentos le frigido intense ha congelate le superficie del laco le frigido provoca le horripilation le frontieras ha devenite indistincte le fructero inveloppa le oranges in un jornal le fructo de su labor le fructos abunda iste estate le fructos se ha putrite le fulmine ha colpate le ecclesia le fumo me picca in le oculos le fumo me picca in le oculosle fumo me picca in le oculos le fumo me picca in le oculos le function de decano le function de secretario le function expiatori de un rito le function semivocalic del "i" le functionamento de un interprisa le functionamento de un motor le functionario cargate del dossier le fundo de un problema le fundo del mar es ancora inexplorate le furia del passiones le fusil se discarga le futuro es del juvenes le futuro remote le gallo canta le ganio adulcia le rigores del labor le ganio adulcia le rigores del travalio le gases de escappamento pollue le urbe le gaudio e le dolor le gaudios del maternitate le gaudios del mundo le gaudios del vita le gelo e le disgelo causa le disgregation del roccas le gelo ha disflorate le albricochieros le gelo ha occidite tote mi rosas le generation actual le generation de un obra le generation presente le genere litterari del epistolographia le gente accurreva de omne partes le gente del base le germano ha quatro casos le gestion de un portafolio le glacie ha fossilisate multe animales prehistoric le gloria de Hollanda le gloria es ephemere le glossas de Reichenau le goal-keeper ha attrappate le ballon al volo le gorga me dole le governamento del epocha le governamento ha dimittite le governamento ha obtenite le confidentia del parlamento le Grande Belt le grande dilatabilitate del gases le grande favorito del 5000 metros le grande figuras del historia le grande lineas de un plano le grande maestros del oratoria grec le grande maestros del schola hollandese le grande maestros del schola hollandesele grande massa le grande massa le Grande Mogol le grande monarchias hellenistic le Grande Muralia de China le grande nave ha abbordate le barca de pisca le grande potentias le grande Turco le grandine entra hic le granduchessa de Luxemburg le grano comencia a germinar le gratia illuminante de Deo le grillo canta le grosso del armea le gruppo afro-asiatic in le ONU le gruppo unanimista le guerra de Succession austriac le guerra es imminente le guerra porta semper con se devastation e luctos le guerra porta sempre con se devastation e luctos le guerra se eternisa Le Guerras de Peloponneso le guida de le habito non face le monacho le habitude es un secunde natura le hasardos del guerra le Hebreo errante le hedera involve le querco le hedera rampa contra le muros le hepate es un organo lobate le hermeticitate de un clausura le Heydrich malfamate le hiberno de 1963 ha battite tote le records le hinnimento de un cavallo le hirundines annuncia le estate le historia de Grecia le historia non es reversibile le historia non lo mentiona le historia se repete le Hollanda verde le Hollandese Volante le homine con le falce le homine es bimane le homine es le mensura de tote le cosas le homine es le mesura de omne cosas le homine es le mesura de tote le cosas le homine es le sclavo de su habitudes le homine es multo versate in historia le homine es propense al peccato le homine es un animal de costume le homine es un bipede le homine es un esser intelligente le homine es un esser rational le homine interior le honor es salve le honorabile Senior X le hora approcha le hora de libertate ha sonate le hora exacte le horologio arretra le horologio face tic tac le horologio face tictac le horologio indica le hora le horologio indica le hora exacte le horrores del guerra le hostilitates erumpeva de novo in tote intensitate le humanista Schwarzerd habeva grecisate su nomine in Melanchton le humanitate e le divinitate de Jesus Christo le humiditate transsuda del parietes le humor del situation le Hydra del revolution le hyenas del mundo financiari le idea del justitia le idea non me ha venite le ideal erasmian de tolerantia le idealisation del paisage in le pictura del primitivos le identicitate de opiniones le ideogrammas del scriptura chinese le ignominia de iste offensa le illogicitate de su affirmationes le illogicitate de un conclusion le illusiones del prestidigitator le imitatores de Boccacio le immaculate Conception le immagazinage in silos le immaterialismo de Berkeley le immaturitate politic de un populo le immensitate del genio de Leonardo da Vinci le impatientia del juventute le imperfectibilitate human le imperfection del intelligentia human le imperialismo de Carolo V le imperio colonial francese le Imperio Roman ha comenciate a decader post le morte de Augusto le imperio se disintegrava le imperio se dismembrava le impermeabilisation de un texito le implacabilitate de un inimico le impolitessa de un responsa le importationes non debe exceder le exportationes le impostos se ha reducite substantialmente le impotentia del ration le impressionistas francese le impudentia de su mentitas le inactualitate de un argumento le inapplicabilitate de un lege le incendio gania terreno le incendio ha carbonisate tote le foreste le incendio se extende terreno le incendio se ha propagate usque al casas vicin le incessabile mutationes del fortuna le incidente es clause le inclusion de nove parolas in le dictionario le incoherentia de su comportamento le incommoditate de habitar lontande su loco de labor le incommoditate de habitar lontande su loco de travalio le incubation artificial le incubation de ovos le indentationes de un litoral roccose le indignitate de su comportamento le indignitate de su conducta le indisciplina del truppas le indiscretion de su questiones le individuo e le societate le individuos de un formicario le industria renasceva post le guerra le inexhauribilitate de vostre energia le inexorabilitate del destino le inexplicabilitate de su comportamento surprende totes le inexplicabilitate de su conducta surprende totes le inexpugnabilitate del castello le infante esseva coperte de fango le inferno de Stalingrad le influxo de capital le information es stockate in le memoria le infusion de timor le ingenio del homine le ingenio human le ingeniositate del homine le ingeniositate human le inimico ha ganiate terreno le inimico ha occupate le elevation le inimico nos ha assaltate le injurias del sorte le inlandsis de Groenlandia le innovationes ha essite multo effective le inoccupation de un appartamento le insidias del mar le insimul es ben proportionate le insimul es harmoniosemente proportionate le installation de un fabrica a proximitate ha depreciate iste terreno le instante ephemere le instauration de un usage le instauration del dictatura le instauration del republica le instincto imitative del simias le insuccesso le ha dismoralisate le insula emerge a marea basse le insularitate del Regno Unite Le Insulas Britannic le Insulas britannic Le Insulas Britannic le integral del symphonias de Beethoven le interception del radios del sol per un nube le interesse pro le litteratura augmenta le interlinguistica es su specialitate le interpretation consecutive le interpretation simultanee le interprise es pauco rentabile le interprise es poco rentabile le intervention russe in Afghanistan le intitulation de un libro le introduction de un sonda gastric le introductor de un reforma le inundation se extende super decenas de kilometros quadrate le invalidation de un argumento le invasiones del populos barbare ha hastate le decomposition del Imperio roman le invasor estranier le investigation comprehende un periodo de cinque annos le investigation comprende un periodo de cinque annos le investigation se ha realisate con un serietate indiscutibile le invisibilitate de undas sonor le irradiation del sol a transverso le nubes le irradiation del sol a transverso le nubesle irradiation del sol a transverso le nubes le irradiation del sol a transverso le nubes le irrealitate del sonio le irregularitate del figura le Italia preroman le italiano es un lingua paroxytonic le jardin de Eden le Jardin del Delectos le Jardin del Delicias le jardines suspendite de Babylon le joco del imagination le joco del umbra e del luce le joco del umbra e del lumine le joco del vento e del undas le joco non vale le candela le joia e le dolor le joias del maternitate le joias del mundo le joias del vita le Jordan es un fluvio endorheic le jorno del ultime judicamento le jorno sequente le jovedi proxime exclusive le jovedi proxime inclusive le judeos esseva expulsate de Espania in 1492 le judice le ha declarate culpabile le judice se ha declarate incompetente le judicio del posteritate le jugo del sclavitude le juridicitate de un disposition le juste medio le justessa de un calculo le justessa de un hypothese le justitia divin le justitia exige que le juvenilitate de su enthusiasmo le juventute actual le juxtaposition de imagines le labio inferior avantiava legiermente le labor de documentation le labor es finite a medietate le labor nos fortifica le labores procede velocemente le lacte disborda le lacte disborda bulliente le lacte es un alimento complete le lamellas de un agarico le lanceamento de discos le lanceamento de javelotto le lanceamento de peso le lanceamento de un nave le lanceamento de un nove producto le lanceamento del javelotto le largor es equal a duo tertios del longor le lateres de un rectangulo le latinisation del Peninsula Iberic le latino imperial le latrato del can le lattas es etiquettate mechanicamente le lavage del auro le lavator ha essite programmate pro pannos colorate le lectores assidue de Panorama le lectura es su sol divertimento le lege es applicabile a totes le lege hebraic le Lege mosaic le lege mosaic ordina de lapidar le adultaras le lege newtonian del gravitation universal le lege non es retroactive le lege prescribe ... que le leges del natura es amoral le leges immutabile de natura le leges relative al divortio le legislation debe reflecter le opinion public le Leon de Flandra le Leon de Juda le leon es un animal feroce le levar del luna le levar del sol le lexicographo debe esser super toto un bon definitor le lianas es epiphytos le libere dissemination de information le libro de Jan le libro de Mormon le Libro del Libros le libro es intitulate "Discussiones de Interlingua" le libro in question le libros de contabilitate le lido de Venetia le limpiditate del aqua le linea de Maginot le linea ha interferentias le linea Maginot le linea sinuose del costa le lingua es le vehiculo del pensamento le lingua es le vehiculo del pensata le lingua es un organismo vive le lingua es un organismo vivente le lingua que io apprende le linguage del poesia es allusive le littera e le spirito le littera e le spirito del lege le littera ha como data le 10 de julio le litteras balla ante mi oculos le litteratura super iste subjecto non es facilemente accessibile le lituano es un lingua polytonic le locusta es un insecto vorace le logica e le linguistica son disciplinas contigue le logica es un scientia abstracte le longe lucta separatistic de Irlanda le longe maladia le ha emaciate le luce dulce accresceva le effecto le luce filtrava a transverso le cortinas le luce solar irisa le faciettas de un crystallo le lucta antipaludic le lumine dulce accresceva le effecto le lumine filtrava a transverso le cortinas le lumine solar irisa le faciettas de un crystallo le lumine treme le luminositate del celo italian le luna brilla le luna cresce le luna discresce le luna eclipsa a vices le sol le luna se leva le luna se pone le machina a vapor ha revolutionate le industria le machina bureaucratic le maestro e le sclavo le maestros del Kremlin le magazines aperi a partir de novem horas le magia del amor le magnanimitate de un pardono le magnete attrahe le ferro le magnificentia del firmamento le mago Merlino le major parte de le major parte del tempore le mal antecedentees del accusato le mal oculo le mal via le maladia evolve inexorabilemente verso le morte le maladia le constringe al reposo le maladia le ha debilitate le maladia le ha discarnate le malado delira le malado es intransportabile le malado ha recipite multe marcas de sympathia le malado ha su intervallos de luciditate le malado ha su momentos de luciditate Le Maldivas le mandato es prorogabile le maneamento de un machina le maneamento del penna le maneamento del pincel le mangiar e le biber le Manica le manifestantes afflue de tote partes al placia le mano de Deo le mano del artista le mano secur del dentista le manos detra le dorso le manuscripto es consultabile al Bibliotheca National le Mar del Nord es un mar epicontinental le mar esmeraldin le mar ha inglutite le nave e su equipage le mar monta le mar se agitava fortemente le mar smaragdin le marcha del cosas le marcha normal del cosas le marcha ordinari del cosas Le Marne Le Marsiliesa le marxismo leninismo le masca de amicitate le mascara de amicitate le massa del electores le mathematica es un systema hypothetico-deductive le matino ha le auro in bucca le matres del Plaza de Mayo le maximo de velocitate le mayonnaise spissa le meandros del politica le mechanismo de un machina le medico ha delivrate le femina le medico palpa un malado le medie etate se extende de 500 usque a 1500 le mediedie de Anglaterra le mediedie insolate le medietate del mundo le medievo se extende de 500 usque a 1500 le medios es insufficiente le megalithos de Carnac le melio possibile le melior le melior offerente le melior possibile le melior scalatores del Tour de France le melle crystallisa le memoria del passato le memorial de Sancte Helena le menacia de destruction mutue habeva un effecto dissuasive le menestreles medieval le mense anterior le mense de decembre le mense de januario le mense passate le mer facto le mercantias ha essite damnificate per le aqua del mar le mercato del venerdis le mercato esseva agitate le Mercator de Venetia le mesme accusation vos ingloba totes le micaschisto es un rocca metamorphic le mie e le tue le migrationes del barbaros le millesime parte le millia marin equivale a 1852 m le millia nautic equivale a 1852 m le millionesime parte le ministro citate le ministro esseva assalite per jornalistas le ministro responsabile le minus belle le minus possibile le mios le miraculo del resurrection de Lazaro le miseria abassa le homine le miseria in tote su nuditate le mitter in bottilias le moda del momento le moda in voga le modernisation de un casa le modernisation de un methodo le modicitate del precios le modo de vestir non basta a characterisar un individuo le molecula de aqua H2O ha un atomicitate equal a 32 le molestia del vento le momento critic le momento opportun le momento psychologic le monachos irlandese esseva le evangelisatores de Europa occidental le moneta debite le moneta es scarse le moneta governa le mundo le moneta remanente le moneta se deprecia le monstros del mythologia le montage de un film le monte Etna le monte Sinai le montuositate del Peninsula Balkanic le moral es bon le morbo ha causate la decimation del population le morbo ha causate un decimation del population le mores se corrumpe le mores se deprava le morte de su filio le ha completemente disequilibrate le morte nos le ha avellite inopinatemente le morte nos le ha evellite le motion ha essite adoptate per vinti votos e duo abstentiones le motor es disregulate le motor que propulsa un missile le motor torna le motor va a pilas le movimento ha plaidate pro isto desde su inception le movimento ha plaitate pro isto desde su inception le mulcta es proportionate al delicto le multiplication del panes e del pisces le multiplicitate del sensationes confunde le anima le mundo antique le mundo del vivos le mundo es ingrate le mundo hispanoparlante le mundo inexistente del legenda le mundo intelligibile le mundo invisibile le mundo islamic le mundo libere le mundo physic le municipalisation del servicios de transporto urban le mur blanc reverberava le calor le Muralia del Lamentationes le Muralia del Lamentos le muro ha perdite su aplomb le muro non es perpendicularle muro non es perpendicular le muro non es perpendicular le muros audi le muros ha aures le musculos es molluscos acephale le museo es clause le museo oceanographic de Monaco le mytho de Sisypho le mytho del superioritate germanic le mytho prometheic le nationes europee le natura de Deo es incomprehensibile le natura de Deo es incomprensibile le natura peccabile del homine le natura renasce in primavera le natural cambia de pilo, ma non de natural le nave displacia 1000 tonnas le nave esseva plen de algas e conchas adherite le nave esseva un feretro flottante le nave finde le aquas le nave rola le nave se ha invertite le nave se ha invertitele navigation esseva temporarimente interrumpite le navigation esseva temporarimente interrumpite le necessitates de nostre tempore le negotiationes es in un impasse le negotiationes non jam ha date resultato le negotiationes se ha interrumpite le negotiatores del tractato de pace le negotios son le negotios le nigro del capillos le nitrieras de Chile le nivellamento del solo le nivello comencia a bassar le nivositate del Alpes le nocte succede al jorno le nomades del deserto le non plus ultra del incompetentia le non plus ultra del precision le non plus ultra del technica le non-dissemination de armas nuclear le none parte le none Symphonia de Beethoven le nord de Overijssel le normas in vigor le nota esseva ben salate le notario es depositario del documentos sigillate le notitia passa de bucca a bucca le nova de su morte nos ha stupefacite le nova ha transpirate le novantesime parte le nove film es un fiasco colossal le nove film es un fiasco colossalle nove film es un fiasco colossal le nove ministro care de experientia politic le novesime parte le novitate de un methodo le nubes obscura le celo le nubes passa con rapiditate preter le luna le numero de alumnos declina le numero de alumnos diminue le numero de lotteria premiate le numero de mortes excede le numero de nascentias le numero premiate le numeros par es divisibile per duo le numerose facies de un question le nutrition es essential al vita le nylon non se repassa le objectivo esseva le obligatorietate de un comportamento le obligatorietate del lege le obliteration de un timbro le obliteration de un timbro postal le obolo del vidua le obreros revendica un augmentation de salario le obscuration del celo le obtention de un temperatura constante es difficile le ocas del Capitolio le occasion es perdite le occasion face le fur le octantesime parte le octave parte le octesime parte le octogesime parte le oculo del agulia le oculo del maestro le oculo exercite de un observator le oculo vigilante de su patre le oculo vigile de su patre le oculos se habitua al obscuritate le odes erotic de Anacreonte le offensiva comencia de relentar se le offerta e le demanda le officio es establite in iste edificio le oleo supernata le Omnipotente le open de Roland-Garros le opinion commun le opinion public ha reagite con consternation le opiniones diverge super iste puncto le opulentia del nudas de Rubens le oraculos soleva esser ambigue le oralitate del processo como principio juridic le orator enoia su auditores le oratorios de Händel le ordine de abandonar le nave le organisation se divide in tres gruppos le organisatores del festa le origines de nostre cognoscentias le osso del spatula se ha disarticulate le otio es le patre de tote le vitios le otio es le patre del vitios le otio es le patre del vitiosle otio es le patre del vitios le output de un computator le output de un computer le ove nigre del familia le ovo de Columbo le ovo de Columbole pace eterne le pace eterne le pace radia ab su facie le Pacto del Atlantico le pagamento es certificate per un recepta le pais basc le pais del vivos le pais esseva dividite in duo campos le pais suffreva domination estranier le Paises Basse le paises paupere le paleasso del gruppo le pan del vita le pan se mica le panacea contra tote le males le paneteros son rar in iste quartiero le papa es infallibile le papa es infallibile quando ille parla ex cathedra le papiro mural se distacha le pappa es grumose le pappa es plen de grumos le parabola de Lazaro le parada de un attacco le paradoxalitate de un circumstantia le paradoxos del vita le pardono innobili le anima le parias del societate le pariete suda le parola de Deo le parola jace super mi lingua le parola proprie le parolas flueva de su labios le parte alte del citate le parte declive de un tecto le parte subsistente le partes adverse le partes conveni que le partes del oration le partes foliacee del plantas le partita non es identic al monstra le partito predominante le Parve Belt le parve strata disbucca in le mercato le parve strata disbucca super le mercato le passaporto es renovabile le passato gloriose le passato remote le passeres becca le micas le passeres es ubiquitari in Nederland le passion obnubila su judicamento le patatas alimenta minus que le ris le patheticitate de un historia le patiente gemeva debilemente le patiente ha facite un tentativa de automutilation le Patre celeste le patrimonio de Sancte Petro le patrimonio del humanitate le pavage de un cammino le pavimento non supporta camiones pesante le pavon aperi le cauda le pavor convulsava su tractos le pejor le pelle se desicca al sol le pelle se desquama post le scarlatina le pena le consume le peninsula del Sinai le penna de le pensata hegelian le pensata prelogic le pensatas intime de un persona le perdita de iste pecia ha discompletate su collection le perfection non es de iste mundo le perfide Albion le periculo ha passate le periodo eocen precede le oligoceno le permanentia del dolor le perpetration de un colpo de stato le perpetration de un crimine le perpetuation del specie per le reproduction del individuos le persica se pella facilemente le persistentia del mal tempore le persona in question le persona in questionle personas absente habeva torto le personas absente habeva torto le peso de un objecto le peso del annos le peso grava super le colonnas le petras del muro comencia a disjunger se le pharos del auto(mobile) que approcha me ha cecate le pictura nederlandese del dece-septime seculo le pilos del axillas le piras comencia jam a maturar le pisca es interdicite durante le fregola le pisca miraculose le pisca prodigiose le pisces abunda hic le pisces abunda in iste aqua le plaga del alcoholismo le plaga se ha reinfectate le planca se plicava le pila de libros le plancto del vento le planctos de un vulnerato le plano es ancora susceptibile de cambiamentos le plano ha permanite inalterate le plano se oblidava sin commentarios ulterior le plantas verde absorbe le gas carbonic del atmosphera le plenitude del tempores le Plenum de Senato le plicatura caledonian le pluralitate del votos decide le plus belle le plus grande le plus possibile le plus presto possibile le plus rapidemente possibile le plus sovente le plus tarde possibile le plus tosto possibile le plus tosto serea le melior le plus tosto serea melior le pluvia batte le vitros le pluvia cade abundantemente le pluvia continua le pluvia face tictac contra le vitros le pluvia ha cessate le pluvia ha penetrate su vestimentos le pluvias ha avariate le recolta le pluvias ha facite disbordar le stagno le pluvias persiste le pneu(matico) se ha disinflate le poesia de Homero ha glorificate le heroes del guerra troian le poesia del paisage le polemica antireligiose de Voltaire le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de hasch le policia ha jam identificate le fur e duo de su complices le policia ha perquirite le auto(mobile) le policia interroga un teste ocular le policia survelia le casa le policia tolera le vendita de drogas legier le politisation del exoperos le polygonos regular es inscriptibile in un circumferentia le polytheismo grec le polytonalitate contrapunctista de Wagner le poner del sol le population augmenta cata anno le population prolific de Java le populo albanese le populo de Deo le populo de election le populo del promissa le populo nederlandese le populos de Europa le populos europee le porco es omnivore le porta batte le porta da super le jardin le porta de medio le porta es semiaperte le porta remane aperte a le portas del citate le portas del inferno le portas massive del castello le portas pivota circa lor axe le portas pivota circum lor axe le porto de armas le position de un partito in le spectro politic le position hegemonic del classe burgese le possession de armas de foco es un delicto le possibilitates de successo se restringe le posterioritate de un evento Le postmeridie de un fauno" le potentes de iste mundo le potentes del terra le potentia del patriciato le potentias coalisate le potentias continental le potentias europee se ha coalisate contra Napoleon le poter corrumpe le poter de compra del dollar ha declinate le poter del parola le practica face le maestro le practica lo justifica le precarietate del situation le preceptos del decalogo le preceptos del moral le precio del benzina ha rebassate le precio del fama le precio diminue le precio include le TVA le precios decresce le precios discresce le precios fluctua le precios monta le precios se arrotunda in florinos le precios se rotunda in florinos le precios varia de cento a mille florinos le precursores de humanismo le prejudicios obscura su intelligentia le preludios de Chopin le preponderantia del inimico le preromanticismo francese le preromantismo francese le presente littera le presidente actual le presidente es reeligibile le presidente reconsiderava su candidatura le pression del circumstantias le prime capitulo le prime colonos de Australia esseva convictos le prime comencio le prime generation le prime hemistichio de un pentametro le prime medievo le prime strata a mano dextere le prime strata a mano dextre le prime tempore le prime torno del electiones le prime version esseva melior le prime vice le primordio del civilisation human le prince hereditari e consorte le principato de Augusto le principatos danubian le principe hereditari e consorte le prisma decompone le luce solar in su colores fundamental le prisma decompone le lumine solar in su colores fundamental le prisma refracta le luce le prisma refracta le lumine le privilegios conferite al etate le pro e le contra le problema palestin le problemas hodierne le problematica existential de Kierkegaard le procedimento es como seque le processo del proletarisation del cultura le processo se trova al prime stadio le processo se trova in le prime stadio le prodromos del influenza le production ha quadruplate in dece annos le profession de su election le profito ha triplicate le progression fulgurante del computator le progression fulgurante del computer le progresso del incendio le projecto comencia a profilar se le prophetas ha predicite le venita del Messia le proportion de oxigeno le proprie laude pute le proprietario loca le casa a un locatario le proprietates characteristic del metallos le prostituta de Babylon le protection de Le Provence le psychologia de un roman le publico esseva in delirio le pulices pullula hic le pulso es multo debile le pulvere se depone super le mobile le pulverisation de perfumo le pulverisation de sucro le pumpa es sic le puncta del iceberg le puncto critic le puncto le plus basse le puressa de su intentiones le puritate de su intentiones le Pyreneos separa Francia e Espania le quadragesime parte le quadrato del hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres le quadrato del hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateresle quadrato del hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres le quadrato del hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres le Quadruple Alliantia le qual le quarantesime parte le quarte dimension le quarte parte le quarte stato le quartiero se ha rapidemente pauperisate le quatro elementos le quatro evangelios le quatro Grande Potentias le quatro grande prophetas biblic le quatro humores le quatro operationes arithmetic le quatro punctos cardinal le quatro regula le quatro stationes le quatro virtutes cardinal le questa del Sancte Gral le question palestin le question predominante le question require un approfundamento ulterior le question require un approfundamento ulteriorle question require un approfundamento ulterior le question resta indecise le quiete del mar le quinquagesime parte le quinte parte le quinte rota del carretta le quinte rota del carro le quinte rota del carrossa le quotidianitate del labor le quotidianitate del travalio le "r" uvular francese le racias existente actualmente le radios dorate del sol le ramificationes del zoologia le rapide crescimento del interprisa le rarefaction del aere le rarefaction del nebula le ration distingue le homine del animales le ration human es fallibile le recerca de un objecto perdite le recerca del veritate le reconstruction del citate le redemption del peccatos le refugiatos passava in un fluxo incessante le refugiatos passava in un fluxo ininterrumpite le refugiatos passava in un fluxo ininterrupte le rege del reges le rege es inviolabile le rege face su ingresso le region circum Rotterdam es multo industrialisate le region parisian le registration de un littera le regno de Napoleon le Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord le regulamento non prescribe isto le regulas del accentuation russe le regulas que rege le construction del phrase le regulation entra in vigor deman le reinvio al expeditor le relation inter le duo eventos le relationes intersexual le relativismo de Kant le relievo de un fortalessa le rendimento de un machina le Rendition de Breda le reparation de scarpas le repercussion de iste mesura le repercussion super le commercio del lege del TVA le repetition de un parte le repetition de un rolo le repetivitate del labor le representantes del intelligentsia le Republica bolivian le repulsion reciproc de polos equal le responsabilitate grava super su spatulas le responsabilitates e le deberes que me incumbe le restauration del religion catholic le resultato es problematic le resultato esseva surprendente le resultato previste le reunification de Germania le revelation christian le revolution algerian le Rhapsodias Hungare de Liszt le Rheno se divide in plure brancas le Rheno se divide in plure ramos le rhinocerote e le tapir es perissodactylos le rhinocerote es un animal tridactyle le rhotacismo latin le ricchessa e le luxo ha effeminate le romanos le rima es un homophonia le ripa west del Jordan le ripas se dispecia le ris constipa le ris es plus nutriente que le patatas le riso es un characteristica specific del homine le riso es un tracto specific del homine le rivalitate personal ha disgregate le partito le riviera decresce le riviera ha disbordate le riviera transversa le parc le robatores infestava le camminos le rolo de benefactor le romanos deificava plure imperatores le Romanos ha latinisate tote le populos de Europa occidental le romanticismo del 19-me seculo le romanticismo francese le romanticismo in le litteratura le rore baniava le campos le rore baniava le camposle ros baniava le campos le ros baniava le campos le rota del fortuna le rota se ha disserrate le rudessa del hiberno le Rue St. Antoine es in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli le Rue St. Antoine prolonga le Rue de Rivoli le Rue St. Antoine se trova in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli le rugositate es le prime symptoma del vetulessa le ruito non me ha eveliate le rumor curre que le ruptura del fundation le ruptura del relationes diplomatic le sacrate deber le Sacre Imperio Roman le sagessa veni con le annos le Sahara algerian le sal del terra le salto al trampolino Le Salvador le salvation del anima le Sancte Cena le Sancte Familia le Sancte Patre le sancte species le Sancte Sudario le Sancte Virgine le sanctissime sacramento le sanctitate de Deo le sanguine distilla del vulnere le sanguine flueva del ferita le sanguine se coagula rapidemente le sanitate es un ben preciose le sanitate personificate le sapor de aqua salin le sapor de aqua salmastre le scena politic le scena representa un foreste le schematismo de un explication le scherzos de Beethoven le schisma in un partito le schola flaminge le scientias e le artes le scriptura demotic es un simplification del scriptura hieratic le secreto del confessional le sector del sanitate es in plen evolution le seculo de Pericles marcava le triumpho del hellenismo le secunde dentition le secunde generation le secunde hemistichio de un pentametro le Secunde Imperio le secunde juventute le secunde tempore le sedimento se ha depositate le seduction del mal le seductiones del vita rural le semblantia de amicitate le semine del discordia le semine del discordo le senescentia de un persona le senioria de Kortenhoef le senso anagogic del Scriptura le sentiero finiva bruscamente le septantesime parte le septe collinas de Roma le septe meravilias del mundo le septe parolas del cruce le septe peccatos capital le septe plagas de Egypto le septe vitios capital le septimana passate le septimana proxime le septuagesime parte le serpente se occulta inter le flores le serpente sibila le serpentes muta de pelle cata anno le servicio militar le ha transformate le session continua le session se ha characterisate per violente incidentes le sexagesime parte le sexagesimo le sexantesime parte le sexte parte le siccitate contracta le ligno le siccitate contrahe le ligno le sigillo del secreto le signal del ultime torno le signos precursor de un catastrophe le simia es semper un simia, anque vestite de seta le simia es sempre un simia, anque vestite de seta le simia es un mammifero quadrumane le sino del Ecclesia le sinuositates que describe le riviera le sirenas ulula le situation actual le situation economic alquanto precari le situation es confuse le situation se face explosive le situla disborda le situla superflue le ski alpin le ski aquatic le ski nautic le slavisation de Macedonia le slogan esseva originarimente un crito de guerra le societate permissive le sol altera le colores le sol fecunda le campos le sol illumina le terra le sol matura le fructos le sol percia a transverso le nubes le sol se cela detra un nube le sol se leva le sol se pone le soldatos de Pilato ha flagellate Jesus le soldatos ha comenciate a motinar se le solo se impovri le sono se propaga al velocitate de 340 m/s le sono se repercuta in le sala vacue le spatio euclidian le spatio euclidian es tridimensional le spatio indefinite le speciositate de un rationamento le spectaculo ha durate duo horas le spectro del fame le sperantia face viver le spirito concipe le ideas le spirito de Voltaire le splendor de un paisage le spongia absorbe le aqua le sponsos le sporones opprimeva le flancos del cavallo le sposos le squattage de un casa le stabilitate del precios le stato congolese le stato del cosas le stato del malado es multo critic le stato del malado es satisfaciente le stato del malado resta stationari le stato del malado se ha aggravate in le nocte le stato del patiente es multo critic le stato spheroidal le Statos barbaresc le Statos ripari del Rheno le stellas del firmamento le stilo inconfundibile de un scriptor le stock diminue le stock es exhaurite le stock es exhauste le strata es un ver patinatorio le strategia napoleonic durante le campania de Russia le strepito del trams le structura prosodic del latino le studentes ha barricadate le stratas le studio del physiologia presuppone illo del anatomia le studio del physiologia presuppone illo del anatomiale studio del physiologia presuppone illo del anatomia le subcontinente indian le subitaneitate de un reaction le substitution de un jocator le sucro es alcoholisabile le sucro se dissolve in aqua le sud de Anglaterra le sud de Anglaterrale sudor frigide le sudor frigide le suggestiones del diabolo le Sultanato de Oman le summitate del iceberg le summum de stupiditate le superhomine nietzschean le suppa es ardente le supplicio del rota le supreme ben le sutura se disface le Symbolo del Apostolos le symptomas indica que le symptomas que characterisa un maladia le systema carcerari nederlandese le systema dioptric del oculo le systema phonologic del lingua nederlandese le systema representative le tabula es inclinate le talentos juvene de iste schola le talia exigite le tambur rola le tantesime de julio le tantesime parte le tapete assurda le passos le tapis assurda le passos le tappo es aperte le taxa de mortalitate se ha abassate le technica non ha limites le tegulas se coperi partialmente le tegulas se recoperi partialmente le telegramma non ha arrivate sin mutilation le telephono non ha cessate de sonar le telephono sona le temeritate del juventute le temperantia es un del virtutes cardinal le temperatura bassa le temperatura de ebullition varia con le pression le temperatura monta le temperatura se regula automaticamente le tempesta de tonitro approcha le tempesta de tonitro passa le tempesta de tonitro se approxima le tempesta de tonitro se discatena le tempesta ha disorientate le nave le tempesta persisteva le tempesta se calma le tempesta se discatena le tempesta se placa le tempesta sublevava le undas le tempore cambiara le tempore comencia a contar ora le tempore es capriciose le tempore esseva bastante disfavorabile le tempore ha extinguite le memoria de iste factos le tempore non invita a un promenada le tempore passa le tempore passate le tempore porta consilio le tempore que on nos ha concedite le tempore urge le tendentias separatista de Catalonia le tendentiositate de iste information le tenor aurifere de un alligato le tenor del emendamento le tenor del historia le tenor in argento de un alligato le tension se face insupportabile le termino comencia le terra gira circum le sol le terra ha tremite iste nocte le terreno se abassa verso le riviera le territorio bavarese le territorio belge le territorio congolese le terrorismo international le tertie edition es in preparation le tertie parte le tertie scalon de supra le tertie stato le testa me dole le testa me torna le texito se ha necrosate le texto con tote iste correctiones non es presentabile le "th" anglese es impronunciabile pro multes le theatro del crimine le theatro del mundo le theoria copernican del immobilitate del sol al centro del universo le theoria del predetermination divin le theoria del preexistentia del anima le theoria einsteinian del relativitate le theoria marxista del plus-valor le thermometro bassa le thermometro descende le thermometro indica 30 grados le thermometro indica dece grados sub zero le thermometro indica dece grados super zero le thermometro monta le thyroxina favora le crescentia le thyroxina favori le crescentia le tinta es absorbite per le papiro le tiro al arco le tonitro rola le tonitro se discatena le Tonsion de Auro le torneamentos de folios morte le torrefaction de caffe le total del population le toto le trabe reposa super le muro le traction electric reimplacia de plus in plus le traction a vapor le traditional superstitiositate del chassatores le tragedia grec le tragicitate de un scena le traino derailava le tram numero duo va usque al porto le tramvia numero duo va usque al porto le tramway numero duo va usque al porto le transporto de truppas se faceva per avion le transsudation del pariete le transversata del Atlantico le tratta expira deman le travalio es finite a medietate le travalio es multo avantiate le travalio nos fortifica le travalios de extinction ha continuate usque a septe horas le trave reposa super le muro le trentesime parte le tres camminos converge in Bilthoven le tres caravellas de Columbo le tres Gratias le tres Parca le tres personas del Trinitate le tres terminos de un syllogismo le tres unitates aristotelic le tres virtutes theologal le tressage de un corbe le triade capitolin le tribunal ha homologate le accordo le tribunal se ha declarate competente le tribunas del stadio le tridente de Neptuno le tridente es le attributo de Neptuno le trillionesime parte le tritico undulante le trituration del cibo per le dentes le trituration del cibo per le dentesle trituration del cibo per le dentes le trompetta sona le trucos del mestiero le truppas ha defilate ante le general le truppas ha progressate le trusts ha accaparate le production le tumba del Soldato Incognite le tumba del Soldato Incognoscite le turre de cento metros de altor le ubication pictoresc del castello le ultime acto de un conflicto le ultime Cena le ultime creationes de Dior le ultime del mohicanos le ultime dispositiones testamentari le ultime judicamento le ultime momentos de un persona le ultime novitate le ultime parola del scientia le ultime recurso le ultime scalon le ultime supplicio le ultime tocco le ultime vice le un circa le altere le un detra le altere le un le altere le unction del confirmation le Uncto del Senior le undas balancia le naves al ancora le undas batteva le plagia le undece del undece le unes le alteres le unicitate de un caso le unicitate de un exemplo le union de duo fortunas le union es le fortia le union face le fortia le union mystic le universo es illimitate le urbe conferential le urso es un animal fissipede le uso como substantivo le uso como substantivo de un verbo le vacantias es ancora lontano le vacillamento de un barca le vacillation de un barca le valor me abandona le valor me abandonale valor me abandona le valor sociocultural de un dictionario le valores phonic del poesia le vandalismo es significative del problematica social le vapor actiona le turbina le varie stratos del population le vastitate del mar le velo del amicitate le velo del nocte le venaturas del marmore le vendita bassa le vendita declina le veneration de un discipulo pro su maestro le venita del Messia le vento activava le incendio le vento cambia le vento disperge le bruma le vento dispersa le bruma le vento dispersa le folios morte le vento dissipa le nubes le vento esseva favorabile le vento gira con le sol le vento gira contra le sol le vento ha cambiate le vento nos impedi de abbordar le vento se ha calmate le vento se leva le vento suffla le vento suffla del est le vento suffla in le camino le vento sufflava in le camino le vento torna le vento torna con le sol le vento torna contra le sol le ver nomine de un persona le veracitate de un studio historic le verbalisation de un sentimento le Verbo le verbo concorda con le subjecto del phrase quanto al persona e numero le verbo substantive "esser" le verification de un hypothese le veritate es in le medio le veritate es que le veritate nude le veritate nude e crude le veritate revelate per Deo le version francese del accordo le versiones del Biblia le vespera le Vesuvio ha comenciate a refumar le vetere edificio esseva ancora in un stato perfecte de preservation le Vetere Mundo le Vetere Testamento le vetule Adam le vetulessa e su infirmitates concomitante le via stricte le viage le ha extenuate le vibration del aere le vibration del chordas vocal le vibration del moleculas le vibration del voce le vicario de Deo le victima habeva essite brutalmente mutilate le victoria es indecise le victoria ha costate multe sacrificios le vigesime parte le vincitor fortunate le vino laxava su lingua le vino se picca le vintesime parte le vintesime seculo le violentia me repugna le Virgine le visita me esserea grate le vita auster de un asceta le vita quotidian le vita reprende su curso le vita transiente le vita tribal le vocales prepalatal tende a palatalisar le consonante precedente le vocation de Abraham le voce del natura le voce del populo le voluntate del de cujus le voracitate del squalo le votos del electores le vulcano ejecta cineres e lava le vulcano vome lava le vulcano vomita lava le vulnere sana lentemente le vulnere se cicatrisa lentemente leader leader de un partito politic leader del opposition leasing lecanora leccamento leccar leccar le culo leccar se le digitos leccar se le labios leccar un gelato leccator lecithina lectiera lectiera con rotas lectiera rolante lection lection de arithmetica lection de calculo lection de canto lection de chimia lection de conducta lection de designo lection de equitation lection de geographia lection de historia lection de musica lection de natation lection de piano lection de scherma lection de violino lection de zoologia lection dur lection exemplificative lection particular lection private lectionario lectiones de equitation lectiones preparatori lectisternio lecto lecto a baldachino lecto con baldachino lecto con jentaculo lecto conjugal lecto de campo lecto de delivrantia lecto de hospital lecto de hotel lecto de infante lecto de morte lecto de palea lecto de parada lecto de parto lecto de parturition lecto de plumas lecto de Procrusto lecto de reposo lecto duple lecto dur lecto fluvial lecto hibernal lecto individual lecto matrimonial lecto nuptial lecto plicabile lecto plicante lecto pro invitatos lecto pro un persona lecto singule lecto-armario lecto-divan lector lector attente lector attentive lector de banda perforate lector de bandas lector de bandas de cassetta lector de cassettas lector de discos compacte lector de jornal lector de jornales lector de microfilms lector de pensamentos lector de pensatas lector de phonographo lector de pick-up lector lector del Biblia lector del probas lector del provas lector inattentive lector magnetic lector medie lector optic lector phonographic lector videomagnetic lector vorace lectos duple lectos duplice lectos gemine lectos superponite lectotypo lectura lectura autoreversibile lectura de cartas lectura de puero lectura de recreation lectura de un testamento lectura del Biblia lectura del probas lectura del provas lectura divertente lectura edificante lectura escappista lectura frivole lectura instructive lectura juvenil lectura labial lectura malsan lectura piccante lectura pro le viage lectura rapide lectura recreative lectura salace lectura sensational lectura silente lectura silentiose leder leder le amor proprie de un persona leder le honor de un persona leder le honor de un personaleder le honor de un persona leder le reputation de un persona ledo ledo palustre legal legalisabile legalisar legalisar un acto legalisation legalisation de un signatura legalismo legalista legalistic legalitate legalitate de un acto legalitate de un mesura legar legar per testamento legar tote su benes a un legatario universal legasthenia legatario legation legato legator lege lege abolitive lege abrogative lege agrari lege anticonstitutional lege antidroga(s) lege antidumping lege antiexopero lege antimafia lege antitrust lege associative lege bancari lege biogenetic de Haeckel lege canonic lege commutative lege constitutional lege de costos comparative lege de Coulomb lege de Gauss lege de guerra lege de impostos lege de inseniamento lege de Joule lege de marcas commercial lege de Moses lege de Ohm lege de refraction lege de sigillos lege de stato lege del aborto lege del attraction universal lege del guerra lege del hereditate lege del inertia lege del irreversibilitate lege del jungla lege del natura lege del pendulo lege del proportiones multiple lege del rendimentos non proportional lege del talion lege divin lege dur lege electoral lege fiscal lege frumentarilege frumentari lege fundamental lege gaussian Lege General super le Assecurantia del Viduas e del Orphanos lege general super le incapacitate de labor lege general super le incapacitate de travalio lege human lege impopular lege in vigor lege judaic lege liberticida lege linguistic lege maritime lege martial lege militar lege modificative lege monetari lege moral lege municipal lege natural lege non scripte lege notarial lege organic lege penal lege penitentiari lege phonetic lege phonic lege postal lege quadro lege referendari lege salic lege scholar lege social lege successoral lege sumptuari lege super le abortamento lege super le chassa lege transitori lege vigente legenda Legenda auree legenda Auree Legenda auree legenda Auree legenda de un photo(graphia) legenda del cruce legenda marial legenda marian legendari legendario legendas hagiographic leger leger alco a un persona leger attentivemente leger in le lineas del mano leger in tono declamatori leger inter le lineas leger le breviario leger le cartas leger le contator leger le contator del gas leger le futuro in le astros leger le lineas del mano leger le probas leger le provas leger le temperatura leger Platon in le texto orginal leger quotidianmente le jornales leger spicas leger su correspondentia leger su horoscopo leger super le labio leger super le labios leger un plano lege(s) leges antidemocratic leges coercitive leges cosmic leges de Mendel leges del hasardo leges del hospitalitate leges del politessa leges despotic leges discriminatori lege(s) draconian leges existente leges inabrogabile leges incontrastabile leges invariabile leges mendelian leges merovingian leges natural leges oppressive del libertate leges organic leges social leges temporal leggings leghorn legibile legibilitate legier legier como un pluma legieressa legiermente salate legiermente vulnerate legiferar legifere legifero legion Legion de honor legion de Honor Legion de honor legion de Honor legion de supporters legion de veteranos legion de voluntarios legion estranier legionari legionario legislation legislation aeree legislation civil legislation commercial legislation criminal legislation de urgentia legislation defectuose legislation del labor legislation del travalio legislation educational legislation electoral legislation maritime legislation matrimonial legislation penal legislation relative al abortamento legislation sanitari legislation scholar legislation social legislation super le divorcio legislative legislator legislatura legislatura liberal legista legitimar legitimar le conducta de un persona legitimar su comportamento legitimar su conducta legitimar un filio natural legitimation legitimation del comportamento de un persona legitimation del conducta de un persona legitime legitime defensa legitimismo legitimista legitimitate legitimitate de un infante legitimitate de un maritage legitimitate de un matrimonio legitimitate de un pretension legitimitate de un pretention legumina legumine legumines de estufa leguminiforme leguminosas leguminose lei Leiden leitmotiv Lemano lemma lemmatisar lemmatisation lemming lemna lemna minor lemnaceas lemniscato lemur lemurs lenificar lenification Leningrad leninismo leninista leninistic lenitive lenitivo lentamento lentar lente lente a contacto lente achromatic lente acustic lente additional lente anamorphic lente biconcave lente biconvexe lente complexe lente concave lente convergente lente convexe lente cornee lente de aggrandimento lente de augmento lente de berillos lente de collimation lente de comprehension lente de comprension lente de contacto lente divergente lente electronic lente electrostatic lente isochromatic lente monocular lente non polite lente planoconcave lente planoconvexe lente ustori lentes a contacto lentes a foco variabile lentes astigmatic lentes biconcave lentes biconvexe lentes bifocal lentes de contacto lentibulariaceas lenticella lenticula lenticular lentiforme lentigine lentiginose lentisco lento lentor lentor de spirito lentor del bureaucratia Leon leon leon coronate leon de mar leon del mar leon marin leona leonardesc leonessa Leonidas leoniera leonin leonino leontiasis leonuro(cardiac) leopardo leopardo del mar leopardo marin leotia leotia lubric lepidio lepidio campestre lepidio campestrelepidio densiflor lepidio densiflor lepidio latifolie lepidio ruderal lepidio sative lepidodendro lepidolitho lepidoptere lepidopterista lepidopteros lepidosirena lepiota lepiota crispate lepiota cristate lepiota odorate lepisma lepisma saccharin leporario lepore lepore de pascha lepore del dunas lepore femina leporide leporin lepra leprologia leprologista leprologo leproma leprose leproseria leproso lepto lepto autumnal leptocaule leptocephale leptocephalic leptocephalo leptolithico leptomeninges lepton leptonic leptopetale leptophylle leptorrhin leptorrhinia leptosepale leptosome leptosomic leptospadice leptosperme leptospira leptospirose = leptospirosis leptospirose hemorrhagic leptothrice les les khmer rouges lesbian lesbiana lesbianismo lesbic lesbismo Lesbos lese lesion lesion cerebral lesion corporee lesion cutanee lesion del menisco lesion interne lesion meniscal lesion personal lesion pulmonar lesion renal lesional lesiones incurabile lesiones interne lesiones mortal lesiones permanente lesiones retinic lethal lethalitate lethalitate de un vulnere lethargia lethargia hypnotic lethargic lethargo lethologia lethologic lette letto letton Lettonia leu, pllei leucania leucemia leucemia acute leucemia es un cancere del sanguine leucemic leucemico leucina leucisco leucoblasto leucocarpe leucocaule leucocytari leucocyto leucocyto mononuclear leucocyto polynuclear leucocytos eosinophile leucocytose = leucocytosis leucodermia leucojo leucojo estive leucoma leucopetale leucophylle leucorrhea leucotomia lev leva levade levamento Levante levante levantin levantino levapneumaticos levar levar al celo levar con le cric levar del sol levar difficultates levar impostos levar le anathema a un persona levar le ancora levar le assedio levar le bandiera pro offside levar le blocada levar le campamento levar le campo levar le cappello levar le cardines levar le coperculo levar le cortina levar le cresta levar le crista levar le digito levar le harnese levar le humeros levar le mano levar le mano contra un persona levar le masca levar le mascara levar le moral levar le oculos levar le oculos al celo levar le quarantena levar le sella levar le sequestro levar le session levar le spatulas levar le stato de allerta levar le stercore levar le supercilios levar le tabula levar se levar se verticalmente levar truppas levar un armea levar un difficultate levar un embargo levar un interdiction levar un macula levar un moratorio levar un nassa levar un pena levar un prohibition levar un punition levar un tabu levar un vestimento levata levator levator a duo bracios levator de cabestan levator de cambiamento levator de cambiamento de velocitate levator de cambio levator de commando levator de embracage levator de ferro levator de freno levator de immunditias levator de pesos levator de pneu(matico) levator de rail levator differential levatori levatura levatura chimic levatura de bira levatura de pan levatura de panification levatura in pulvere levatura pressate levatura sic leve levemente acide levemente vulnerate leviathan leviratic levirato levistico levita levitar levitate levitation levitic Levitico levogyr levulosa lexema lexical lexicalisar lexicalisation lexico lexicographia lexicographia medieval lexicographia moderne lexicographic lexicographo lexicologia lexicologic lexicologista lexicologo lexicostatistica liaison liaison intervocalic liana Lias liassic libanese Libano libation libatorio libellar libellista libello libello diffamatori libellula libellulas con alas nacrate liber liberal liberalisar liberalisar le commercio liberalisation liberalisation del abortamento liberalisation del aborto liberalismo liberalista liberalistic liberalitate liberar liberar se del entraves del dictatura liberar su conscientia liberar un pais liberar un persona con le serra liberar un prisionero liberation liberation anticipate liberation conditional liberator libere libere arbitrio libere como le aves libere competition libere de acidos libere de derectos libere de febre libere de germines libere de interferentia libere de prejudicios libere examine libere excambio libere pensamento libere pensata libere pensator libere sin febre libere super parola liberer un persona con le serra Liberia liberian liberiano libero libero-excambismo libero-excambista libertari libertario libertarismo libertate libertate academic libertate civic libertate civil libertate de action libertate de association libertate de association e de reunion libertate de conscientia libertate de culto libertate de culto(s) libertate de demonstration libertate de disposition libertate de doctrina libertate de inseniamento libertate de manifestation libertate de movimento libertate de opinion libertate de pressa libertate de religion libertate de reunion libertate de volition libertate del commercio libertate del mares libertate del spirito libertate doctrinal libertate individual libertate religiose liberticida liberticidio libertin libertinage libertinismo libertino libertino incorrigibile liberto libidine libidinose libidinositate libido Libra libra libra sterling libral libration libration del luna libreria libreria scholar libreria-papireria librero libresc librettista libretto libretto de ballo libretto de banca de sparnio libretto de bonos libretto de cassa de sparnio libretto de conto libretto de depositos libretto de giro libretto de instruction libretto de instruction(es) libretto de notas libriforme librium libro libro ambivalente libro amusante libro anonyme libro armorial libro auxiliar libro blanc libro botanic libro brochate libro choral libro commemorative libro con copertura dur libro con talio aurate libro culinari libro de arithmetica libro de arte libro de balancios libro de baptismo libro de bordo libro de botanica libro de cantos libro de cassa libro de cassa tabular libro de chacos libro de cheques libro de chimia libro de citationes libro de cocina libro de compras libro de consultation libro de contos libro de debitores libro de designo libro de excerptos libro de exercitios libro de folios intercambiabile libro de historia libro de horas libro de imagines libro de insectos libro de inseniamento libro de inventario libro de lectura libro de loch libro de magazin libro de memoria libro de missa libro de modas libro de modellos libro de monstras libro de musica libro de Natal libro de navigation libro de occasion libro de officios libro de orationes libro de paga libro de physica libro de pictura libro de pilotage libro de piratas libro de precaria libro de precarias libro de predilection libro de psalmos libro de receptas libro de reclamationes libro de referentia libro de schola libro de secunde mano libro de studio libro de talio aurate libro de tasca libro de texto libro de venditas libro del actos Libro del Sapientia libro edificante libro erotic libro favorite libro heterodoxe libro immoral libro in quatro tomos libro insipide libro instructive libro interfoliate libro licentiose libro nigre libro nove libro ornate de heliogravures libro perniciose libro preferite libro pro le juventute libro pro pueras libro pro pueros libro prohibite libro publicate in fasciculos libro realista libro realistic libro sanguilente libro scandalose libro scholar libro sequential libro sin interesse libro telephonic libro unic libro voluminose libros canonic libros costose libros de occasion libros de pietate libros deuterocanonic libros esoteric libros heretic libros hermetic libros invendibile libros parochial libros prophetic Libros sapiential libros sibyllin libros synagogal libros theologic Libya libyan libyano libyc licentia licentia de chassa licentia de chassa major licentia de chassa minor licentia de construction licentia de emission licentia de exportation licentia de importation licentia de nocte licentia de pisca licentia de radio licentia poetic licentia pro le construction de licentiamento licentiamento collective licentiamento del servicio militar licentiamento massive licentiar licentiar laboratores licentiar obreros licentiar personal licentiar travaliatores licentiar truppas licentiato licentiose licentiositate licet lichen lichen pulmonar lichen saxicole lichen vesicular lichenificar lichenification lichenoide lichenologia lichenose licitar licitation licitation judiciari licite lictor lido Liechtenstein liechtensteinese lied, pllieder lienteria lienteric lift lift de mina lift de perron liga liga antialcoholic liga arabe liga de consumitores liga defensive Liga del Nationes Liga hanseatic liga offensive liga touristic ligamento ligamento anular ligamento articular ligamento de cavilia ligamento de rotula ligamento humeral ligamento malleolar ligamento suspensori ligamento suspensori del crystallino ligamentos malleolar ligamentos rotulee ligamentos rotulian ligamentose ligamine ligamine del matrimonio ligamine marital ligamine maternal ligamine materne ligamines de amicitate ligamines de amicitate stricte ligamines del sanguine ligamines indissolubile ligar ligar duo notas ligar le can al catena ligar le grano in garbas ligar le tritico in fasces ligar libros ligar un sanction a ligase ligate in corio ligate in corioligate per contracto ligate per contracto ligation ligation transversal ligator ligator de libros ligatoria ligatoria de libros ligatura ligatura de libros ligatura de luxo ligatura de pergamena ligatura de tela ligatura de tela de un libro ligatura in tela ligatura in tela de un libro ligatura stampate ligaturar ligaturar le cordon umbilical lignage lignator lignicole lignifere lignificarse lignification ligniforme lignina lignite lignite polite lignitifere ligno ligno a comburer ligno contraplacate ligno de abiete ligno de acacia ligno de acere ligno de areca ligno de avellaniero ligno de camphoriero ligno de ceresiero ligno de comburer ligno de construction ligno de corno ligno de cypresso ligno de dova ligno de eucalypto ligno de fraxino ligno de guayaco ligno de larice ligno de larix ligno de marqueteria ligno de mespiliero ligno de mina ligno de moriero ligno de moro ligno de nuce ligno de nuciero ligno de olivo ligno de palma ligno de pino ligno de piriero ligno de platano ligno de querco ligno de revestimento ligno de sambuco ligno de tamarindo ligno de taxo ligno de tectona ligno de tilia ligno de ulmo ligno del cruce ligno dur ligno fibrose ligno flammee ligno flottante ligno fossilisate ligno frangibile ligno incorruptibile ligno laminate ligno legiermente venate ligno mal esquadrate ligno marmorate ligno petrificate ligno pro dovas ligno pro palos ligno resinose ligno tenere ligno tigrate ligno venose lignocellulosa lignose lignositate ligroina ligula ligulate liguliflores ligulifolie liguliforme ligulina ligure Liguria ligustico ligustro lilac lilac blanc liliaceas liliacee lilial liliflor = liliiflor lilio lilio bulbifere lilio de aqua lilio del valles lilio speciose lilio tigrate Lilliput lilliputian lilliputiano lima lima a cultello lima a fresar lima a ligno lima a ungulas lima bastarde lima de fresar lima de smerilio lima dulce lima platte lima pro a ungulas lima pro le ungulas lima pro ligno lima pro vitro lima punctate lima punctute lima rotunde lima triangular limabile limace limace de mar limaces nude limaciforme liman limanda limar limar le asperitates de un cosa limar su ungulas limar un pecia de ferro limator limatura limatura de aciero limatura de cupro limatura de ferro limatura de stanno limbic limbo limerick limes limetta limicole limiforme liminal liminar limine limine auditive limine auditori limine de audibilitate limine de conscientia limine de irritation limine de periculositate limine de porta limine electoral limitabile limitabilitate limitabilitate de un derecto limitar limitar le dispensas limitar le espensas limitate limitation limitation de consumo limitation de tempore limitation del conscientia limitation del libertate limitation del nascentias limitation del natalitate limitation del precios limitation del prole limitation del velocitate limitative limitator limitator de velocitate limite limite de admission de adherentes limite de admission de membros limite de admission de socios limite de audibilitate limite de coagulation limite de etate limite de gelo limite de ruptura limite de stabilitate limite del arbores limite del boscos limite del elasticitate limite del impostos limite del nives limite del nives eterne limite del nives perpetue limite del vegetation arboree limite del vegetation arborescente limite del zona del arbores limite extreme limite inferior limite salarial limite superior limites stricte limitrophe limitrophe de limivore limnanthemo limnea limnimetric limnimetro limnivore limnologia limnologic limnologistalimnologo limnophile limnoplancton limo limo biologic limo de radiolaria limon limonada limonada al citro limonada concentrate limonada de frambese limonada gasose limonadero limoniero limonio limonio vulgar limonite limosa limose limosella limositate limositate del aqua limousine limpide limpiditate limulo linaceas linacee linaria linaria bipartite linaria pallide linea linea aclinic linea aeree linea aeree intercontinental linea aeree transcontinental linea aeree transpolar linea aerodynamic linea agonic linea angulose linea ascendente linea auxiliar linea axial linea coaxial linea collateral linea curve linea cycloidal linea de absorption linea de action linea de altor linea de altura linea de aqua linea de aquas linea de arresto linea de arrivata linea de attacco linea de autobus linea de autobuses linea de avanteros linea de battalia linea de bus linea de circumvallation linea de collimation linea de combatto linea de comportamento linea de conducta linea de contorno linea de convio linea de convoyo linea de costa linea de creta linea de curvatura linea de defensa linea de demarcation linea de dislocation linea de disveloppamento linea de division linea de emission linea de fallia linea de ferrovia linea de foco linea de fortalessas linea de fortes linea de fortia linea de fronte linea de frontiera linea de fundo linea de goal linea de gradiente linea de heroina linea de incidentia linea de intersection linea de loch linea de margine linea de metro linea de mira linea de osculation linea de pensamentos linea de pensatas linea de pisca linea de plantation linea de production linea de regression linea de ruptura linea de separation linea de stop linea de telepherage linea de tram linea de tramvia linea de tramway linea de tregua linea de trencheas linea de vita linea de zero linea defensive linea del apsides linea del aquas linea del collo linea del horizonte linea del mano linea del tecto linea descendente linea diacaustic linea diagonal linea diametral linea directive linea divisori de aquas linea dur linea equinoctial linea exterior linea feminin linea ferroviari linea ferroviari interoceanic linea ferroviari transcontinental linea fiducial linea fluide linea genealogic linea geodesic linea Grebbe linea horizontal linea incurvate linea initial linea intermediari linea interrupte linea isobare linea isobaric linea isobatha linea isocline linea isoglosse linea isohypse linea isotherme linea lateral linea loxodromic linea Maginot linea maritime linea masculin linea median linea melodic linea nasal linea nodal linea normal linea oblique linea parabolic linea peripheric linea perpendicular linea recta linea recte linea robotisate linea secante linea separative linea separatori linea serpentin linea solstitial linea telegraphic linea telephonic linea transversal linea undulate linea undulose linea vertical linea visual lineage lineage human lineal lineamento linear linear le actualitate de un problema linear papiro lineariflor linearifolie linearilabie linearipetale linearisation linearitate linearitate de un equation lineas capriciose lineas coincidental lineas convergente lineas cotidal lineas de fortia de un campo magnetic lineas del visage lineas divergente lineas inimic lineas isobarometric lineas nette lineas parallel lineas que converge verso un puncto lineas que se intercrucia lineas recte complanar lineetta lineetta de suspension lineic lingerie lingoto lingoto de argento lingoto de auro lingoto de plumbo lingua lingua a tono lingua analphabetic lingua analytic lingua anglese lingua arabe lingua artificial lingua auxiliar lingua bantu lingua bifide lingua bifide del serpente lingua bulgare lingua catalan lingua celtic lingua cervin lingua chinese lingua colloquial lingua commun lingua copte lingua corean lingua cultural lingua currente lingua dalmatic lingua de bove lingua de can lingua de cultura lingua de foco lingua de indianos lingua de negros lingua de ove lingua de terra lingua de vipera lingua del cafres lingua del pais lingua elamic lingua eschimese lingua espaniol lingua estranier lingua ethiopic lingua etrusc lingua euscare lingua finnese lingua flaminge lingua flexional lingua fonte lingua franc lingua francic lingua gallic lingua german lingua glaciari lingua gothic lingua hebraic lingua hieratic lingua human lingua illyric lingua in spiral lingua indigena lingua iranian lingua irlandese lingua islandese lingua isolator lingua italic lingua japonese lingua kurde lingua latin lingua litterari lingua maternal lingua materne lingua matre lingua melodiose lingua mixte lingua moderne lingua mordace lingua morte lingua mundial lingua nederlandese lingua neogrec lingua occitanic lingua oral lingua parlate lingua popular lingua portugese lingua primitive lingua protractile del rana lingua ric lingua romaic lingua russe lingua saburral lingua saburrose lingua samaritan lingua scripte lingua serbocroate lingua synthetic lingua tchec lingua tsigan lingua universal lingua usual lingua vedic lingua vehicular lingua vernacular lingua viperin lingua vive lingua vivente lingua vulgar linguafranca linguage linguage administrative linguage algorithmic linguage altisonante linguage altisone linguage bastarde linguage biblic linguage binari linguage blasphematori linguage blaspheme linguage choccante linguage cifrate linguage colloquial linguage commercial linguage contemporanee linguage corporal linguage corporee linguage corrupte linguage currente linguage cynegetic linguage de bordello linguage de caserna linguage de chassatores linguage de gestos linguage de jornal linguage de jornalistas linguage de machina linguage de marinero linguage de programmation linguage defectuose linguage del amor linguage del apes linguage del corpore linguage del corte linguage del flores linguage del infante linguage del passion linguage del pulpito linguage diplomatic linguage discortese linguage discursive linguage disgustose linguage enigmatic linguage erronee linguage evocative linguage evocatori linguage expressive linguage exuberante linguage familial linguage familiar linguage figurate linguage figurative linguage floride linguage flottante linguage gestual linguage grossier linguage hyperbolic linguage impersonal linguage impudente linguage incorrecte linguage infantil linguage infantin linguage informatic linguage injuriose linguage insultante linguage intelligibile linguage jornalistic linguage juridic linguage libresc linguage licentiose linguage mendace linguage metaphoric linguage mimic linguage obscen linguage offensive linguage oracular linguage pictoresc linguage popular linguage scientific linguage soldatesc linguage solemne linguage standard linguage subversive linguage symbolic linguage technic linguage theatral linguage trenchante linguage tropologic linguage ultragiante linguage ultragiose linguage vulgar lingual linguas affin linguas african linguas agglutinante linguas altaic linguas austronesian linguas baltic linguas caucasian linguas classic linguas creol linguas de foco linguas dravidic linguas est-germanic linguas finno-ugrian linguas germanic linguas indochinese linguas indoeuropee linguas malayo-polynesian linguas melanesian linguas moderne linguas mongolic linguas negroafrican linguas neoceltic linguas neolatin linguas oriental linguas polynesian linguas polysynthetic linguas radical linguas romance linguas romanic linguas scandinave linguas semitic linguas semiticlinguas senegalese linguas senegalese linguas slave linguas teutonic linguas ugrian linguas uralian linguas viperin pretende que linguatula linguetta linguetta de un calceo linguetta de un scarpa linguetta de un tubo de organo linguifolie linguiforme linguista linguista structuralista linguistic linguistica linguistica applicate linguistica comparative linguistica computational linguistica contrastive linguistica descriptive linguistica diachronic linguistica functional linguistica general linguistica generative linguistica historic linguistica normative linguistica saussurian linguistica structural linguistica structuralista linguistica synchronic linguistica systemic linguohistoric linia de blocada linicole linicultura liniera linimento linimento pro ardituras linimento pro ardituraslinimento pro ardituras linimento pro le ardituras linina linir links linnea lino lino a calandrar lino cerate lino de hotel lino natural linoleic linoleum linon linotto linotypia linotypista linotypo linsang lintel liparite lipase lipase pancreatic lipectomia lipemia lipide lipides alimentari lipides cellular lipides de reserva lipidic lipochromo lipocyto lipogenese = lipogenesis lipogramma lipogrammatic lipoide lipolyse = lipolysis lipoma lipomatose = lipomatosislipomatose = lipomatosis lipophile lipoproteina liposarcoma liposolubile liposuction lipothymia lipotrope lipovaccin liquefacer liquefacer metallos liquefacer oxygeno liquefacer propano liquefacer un gas per compression liquefactibile liquefaction liquefaction de un gas liquefactive liqueritia al anisliqueritia al anis liqueritia al anis liquescente liquescer liquida liquidabile liquidambar liquidar liquidar contos con un persona liquidar un compania liquidar un debita liquidar un fallimento liquidar un negotio liquidar un societate liquidar un succession liquidation liquidation anticipate liquidation autumnal liquidation de un debita liquidation de un fallimento liquidation de un succession liquidation total liquidation total del stock liquidator liquide liquiditate liquido liquido a corriger liquido amniotic liquido antigelo liquido antiseptic liquido caustic liquido cephalorachidian liquido cephalorhachidee liquido correctoriliquido correctori liquido de centrifugation liquido de corriger liquido de freno liquido de infusion liquido de injection liquido de titration liquido dissolutive liquido dissolvente liquido facilemente congelabile liquido hydraulic liquido incolor liquido inflammabile liquido inodor liquido intercellular liquido que dissolve un substantia liquido refrigerante liquido seminal liquido spermatic liquido spinal liquido unctuose liquidos immiscibile liquidos incongelabile liquidos miscibile liquiritia liquiritia al anis liquiritia al lauriero liquiritia al sal ammoniac liquiritia in forma de lacetto liquor liquor al anis liquor al ceresias liquor cerebrospinal liquor de cumino liquor digestive liquores forte liquorista liquorose lira, pllire liriodendro lis Lisbona lisiamento lisiar lisiar con un pectine lisiar le junctos de un muro lisiatorlisie lisie como un speculo lista lista civil lista de adherentes lista de attender lista de base lista de bosco lista de candidatos lista de compras lista de controlo lista de creditores lista de debitores lista de electores lista de excerptos lista de faltas lista de ferro lista de frequentia lista de immatriculation lista de inventario lista de libros lista de lotteria lista de membros lista de mortos lista de participantes lista de passageros lista de penitentes lista de plattos lista de precios lista de presentia lista de quotationes lista de revindicationes lista de salarios lista de stella lista de subscription lista de vinos lista definitive lista del martyres lista del monumentos lista del revindicationes lista electoral lista enumerative lista exhaustive lista incomplete lista mensual lista nigre lista nominal lista nominative del electores lista onomastic lista recapitulative listage listar listel listera litania lite lithargyro lithiase renal lithiasic lithiasis lithiasis biliari lithiasis renal lithiasis urinari lithiasis vesical lithic lithinifere lithium lithochromia lithogene lithogenese = lithogenesis lithographia lithographia in relievo lithographia laser lithographiar lithographic lithographo lithoide litholatria lithologia lithologic lithologo lithophaga lithophage lithophania lithophile lithophyto lithopone lithoscopio lithospermo lithosphera lithostratigraphia lithostratigraphic lithotomia lithotomic lithotripsia lithotriptic lithotriptor lithotrophe lithotypographia litigante litigar litigar gratuitemente litigation litigator litigio litigio de frontiera litigio salarial litigiose litigiositate litispendentia litoral litore litore rectilinee litorina litote litro de\del lacte litrol littera littera accompaniante littera accusatori littera adhesive littera admonitori littera amorose littera anonyme littera aperte littera apostolic littera autographe littera autographic littera capital littera circular littera commercial littera comminatori littera compromittente littera con un orlo nigre littera con valor indicate littera confidential littera congratulatori littera cursive littera de accompaniamento littera de adeo littera de adieu littera de affaires littera de amor littera de aviso littera de bodemeria littera de cambio littera de chocolate littera de condolentia littera de congratulation littera de convocation littera de credentia littera de credito littera de dimission littera de felicitation(es) littera de franchitia littera de gratulation littera de impression littera de indulgentia littera de introduction littera de licentiamento littera de menacias littera de presentation littera de protestation littera de protesto littera de reclamation littera de recommendation littera de regratiamento littera de scriptura littera diffamatori littera encyclic littera explosive littera expresse littera final littera furiose littera gigante littera gratulatori littera hypothecari littera indignate littera informative littera initial littera intimidatori littera italic littera lingual littera majuscule littera medial littera mercantil littera minuscule littera monitori littera morte littera notificative littera numeral littera ornamental littera pastoral littera patente littera per avion littera prolixe littera protestatari littera recommendate littera rectificative littera registrate littera retardate littera revindicator littera rimate littera sin punctuation littera synodic littera umbrate littera uncial littera urgente litteral litterari litteraritate litteras litteras classic litteras credential litteras del alphabeto litteras gigantesc litteras grec litteras human litteras moderne litteras multo minute litterate litterato litterator litteratura litteratura alimentari litteratura apocalyptic litteratura baroc litteratura classic litteratura contemporanee litteratura de chacos litteratura de decadentes litteratura de emblemas litteratura de emigratos litteratura de esperanto litteratura de guerra litteratura de negros litteratura de pamphletos litteratura de vanguarda litteratura del goliardos litteratura del rhetoricos litteratura dialectal litteratura dramatic litteratura epigrammatic litteratura erotic litteratura ethiopic litteratura existentialista litteratura feminista litteratura fictional litteratura finnese litteratura flagellantista litteratura futurista litteratura goliardic litteratura hellenistic litteratura in prosa litteratura intimista litteratura islandese litteratura moderne litteratura mundial litteratura neogrec litteratura occitan litteratura oral litteratura paleochristian litteratura pastoral litteratura pianistic litteratura postclassic litteratura postromantic litteratura preclassic litteratura preromantic litteratura pro infantes litteratura pro violino litteratura pro violoncello litteratura regionalistic litteratura rhapsodic litteratura rococo litteratura romanesc litteratura romanesclitteratura romantic litteratura romantic litteratura surrealistic litteratura tchec litteratura theatral littorella littorella uniflor lituan Lituania lituano liturgia liturgia catholic liturgia de penitentia liturgia del Cena liturgia del mortos liturgia oriental liturgic liturgiologia liturgista lividastre livide livide como un cadavere livide como un morto livide de cholera livide de ira lividitate lividitate cadaveric living Livonia livonie livonio livor livrabile livrabile a domicilio livrar livrar a domicilio livrar battalia livrar post le distribution normal livrar un persona al justitia livrar un persona al policia livration livration a domicilio livration a termino livration de armas livration tardive livrator livrator de jornales livrea livrea cynegetic lixivia lixivia de potassa lixivial lixiviar lixiviation lixiviator lo lo que lo que es curiose in iste caso es que lo que ille dice es opinabile lo que io apprende es un lingua lob lobar lobar le goal-keeper lobar le guardiano de goal lobaria lobate lobby lobbyista lobectomia lobectomia cerebral lobectomia pulmonar lobelia lobelia cardinalicie lobeliaceas lobelina lobifere lobivanello lobo lobo cerebral lobo de ficato lobo de hepate lobo de pulmon lobo del cerebro lobo del pulmon lobo frontal lobo occipital lobo olfactive lobo olfactori lobo parietal lobo pulmonar lobo seminal lobo temporal lobos seminal lobotomia lobotomia prefrontal lobotomisar lobular lobulate lobulo lobulo del aure lobulos pulmonar local local commercial local de ballo local de classe local de dansa local de demonstration local de duchas local de recreation local de schola local de votation local de voto local professional local scholar localisabile localisabilitate localisar localisar un conflicto localisar un epidemia localisar un ruito localisation localisation acustic localisation de un conflicto localisation del genes localisation genic localisator localisator de interferentias localitate locar locar su servicios como obrero agricole locar un bicycletta locar un camera in un casa private locar un casa locar un suite in un hotel locatario locatario principal location location annual location arretrate location de autos location de barcas location de bicyclettas location de films location de tentas location del derecto de chassa location mensual location modeste location septimanal location sin cargas location trimestral location-vendita locative locativo locator locator de barcas locator de bicyclettas locator de cameras locator de carros locator de tentas loch = log lochia lockiano lockismo lock-out loco loco aclinic loco adurite loco benedicte loco commun loco criminal loco de controlo loco de delectos loco de delicias loco de destination loco de exilio loco de exploitation loco de forage loco de impacto loco de incontro loco de intertenimento loco de labor loco de nascentia loco de pelegrinage loco de perdition loco de peregrinage loco de peregrination loco de provenientia loco de recreation loco de reposo loco de reunion loco de securitate loco de travalio loco del delicto loco del fregola loco del sinistro loco favorite loco geometric loco historic loco inhospite loco multo frequentate loco natal loco native loco pacibile loco patibular loco pervie loco pro facer bricolage loco pro practicar un hobby loco pro refugiar se del pluvia loco romantic loco sacrateloco sacrate loco sancte loco secur loco tranquille locomobile locomobilitate locomotion locomotiva locomotiva a carbon locomotiva a motor Diesel locomotiva a vapor locomotiva de manovras locomotiva de reserva locomotiva de traino locomotiva diesel locomotive locomotor Locos Sancte locotenente locotenente colonello locotenente colonnello locotenente del prince locotenente del principe locotenente general locular loculate loculo locus locusta locustella fluviatile locustides locution locution adverbial locution conjunctive locution dialectal locution interjective locution neologic locution prepositive locution proverbial locution verbal locutor locutor native loden loess lof lofar loganiaceas logarithmic logarithmo logarithmo briggsian logarithmo decimal logarithmo inverse logarithmo natural logarithmo neperian logarithmos de Gauss loge loggia logia logia masonic logic logica logica a duo valores logica applicate logica combinatori logica del eventos logica del propositiones logica feminin logica formal logica implacabile logica inflexibile logica mathematic logica matricial logica modal logica plurivalente logica propositional logica rigorose logica symbolic logica terministic logica ternari logicastro logicismo logicista logicitate logico logicomathemathic logicopositivismo logique decisionalle logistic logistica logistice curve logo logogramma logogrammatic logographia logographic logographo logogripho logolatria logomache logomachia logomachic logomacho logometro logopathia logopathic logopathico logopedia logopedic logopedista logophobia logorrhea logos logotypo loipe l'olifant des Paladins de France lolio lolio italic lolio multiflor lolio perenne lolio remote lombarde Lombardia lombardic lombardo London londonese longa longanime longanimitate long-drink longe longemente longeve longevitate longicaude longicaule longicephale longicephalia longicorne longiflor longifoliate longifolie longilinee longimane longimetria longimetric longipede longipenne longipetale longirostre longistilate longistile longitude longitude de unda longitude geographic longitude heliocentric longitude occidental longitude west longitudinal longobardic longobardo longor longor de ala longor de bulon longor de derapage longor de fibra longor de pala longor de unda longor del manica longor del perron longor del tecto lonicera lontan lontan del oculos, lontan del corde lontanantia lontano lontano del corde lontano del oculos looping lophobranchios lophocolea lophocolea bidentate lophophoro loquace loquacitate loquacitate fatigante lor lor bicyclettas e le nostres lor characteres non concorda lor characteres se completa lor convictiones religiose non lo permitte lor critos terrificava le infante lor duo filios ha respectivemente vinti e vinti-duo annos lor effortios conjuncte lor initiativas risca de interferer lor jardines es contigue lor jardines se tocca lor nomines respective lor partes de hereditage es equivalente loran lorantho lorantho europee Lord Lord Mayor lordose = lordosis lordotic lore Lorena lorenese Lorentz lorgnette loris losange lot lot de mercantias lot de merces lot de monstras lot de stanno lota lotiforme lotion lotion aftershavelotion aftershave lotion capillar lotion depilatori lotion epilatori lotion hydratante lotion ophthalmic lotion tonic lotisamento lotisar lotisation loto lotophage lotophago lotteria lotteria del stato lotteria national lotto Louisiana love game loxia loxia curvirostre loxodromia loxodromic loyal loyalismo loyalista loyalitate loyalitate de un amico loyalitate ferree lubric lubricante lubricante pro rotas lubricar lubrication lubrication centrifuge lubrication continue lubrication hydrodynamic lubricative lubricator lubricitate lubrificante lubrificante pro rotas lubrificar lubrificar un machina lubrification lubrification centrifuge lubrification continue lubrification hydrodynamic lubrificator Luca luce = lumine luce a acetylen luce a incandescentia luce actinic luce artificial luce attenuate luce celeste luce cineree luce coherente luce coronal luce crepuscular luce de acetylen luce de candela luce de circulation luce de contorno luce de controlo luce de frenage luce de gas luce de incandescentia luce de lanterna luce de magnesium luce de marea luce de natrium luce de neon luce de parcamento luce de parking luce de petroleo luce de reflexion luce de stationamento luce de stop luce de torcha(s) luce de traffico luce de vita luce debile luce del die luce del jorno luce del luna luce del sol luce diffuse luce diurne luce electric luce false luce fluorescente luce giratori luce homogene luce homogenee luce inactinic luce incidente luce indirecte luce infrarubie luce intense luce intermittente luce laser luce lateral luce lunar luce matinal luce monochromatic luce non-actinic luce pallide del luna luce polarisabile luce polarisate luce posterior luce reducite luce refractate luce resplendente luce rotatori luce sabbatic luce solar luce spectral luce stellarluce stellar luce vacillante luce vive luce vivide luce zodiacal lucente lucentia lucentia metallic lucer lucerna luces de proscenio luces del portoluces del porto luces del proscenio lucidar lucide luciditate luciditate de spirito luciditate mental lucifuge lucilia lucimetro lucio luciola lucioperca lucrabile lucrabilitatelucrar lucrative lucro lucrose lucta lucta a vita e a morte lucta anticancerose lucta antipollution lucta antituberculose lucta ardente lucta ardue lucta armate lucta clandestin lucta contra le alcoholismo lucta contra le aqua lucta contra le cancere lucta contra le criminalitate lucta contra le disoccupation lucta contra le febre paludic lucta contra le lepra lucta contra le malaria lucta contra le peste lucta contra le pollution lucta contra le rheumatismo lucta contra le submarinos lucta contra submersibiles lucta cruellucta cruel lucta de gallos lucta de ideas lucta de influentia lucta de influentias lucta de partito lucta del classes lucta del interesses lucta del investituras lucta del racias lucta dur lucta electoral lucta final lucta grecoroman lucta homeric lucta ideologic lucta inequal lucta inter gigantes lucta interior lucta pro le existentia lucta pro le hegemonia in le mundo lucta pro le independentia lucta pro le poter lucta pro le vita lucta racial lucta salarial lucta sanguinari lucta sin mercede lucta syndical luctar luctar con grande difficultates luctar contra luctar contra le maladias luctar contra le morbos luctar contra le oppressores del libertate luctar contra le somno luctar contra le sopor luctar corpore a corpore luctar in le fango luctar pro le libertate luctar pro le prime placia luctator luctator professional lucto lucto contra le locustas lucto de corte luctose luculente lucullan Lucullo lucullo luddismo ludic ludificar ludification ludion ludo ludo decisive ludotheca ludothecario Ludovico Ludovico None Ludovico Novem lues luetic luffa luffa cylindric lugente luger lugre lugre pro le pisca de haringos lugubre lullula arboree lullulaarboree lumbagine lumbago lumbalgia lumbalgic lumbalgico lumbar lumbarthrose = lumbarthrosis lumbo lumbo de bove lumbo-sacral lumbosciatica lumbrical lumbrico lumbrico terrestre lumbricoide lumen lumiflavina luminantia luminar lumine = luce lumine a acetylen lumine a incandescentia lumine artificial lumine attenuate lumine celeste lumine cineree lumine coherente lumine coronal lumine crepuscular lumine de acetylen lumine de candela lumine de circulation lumine de contorno lumine de controlo lumine de frenage lumine de gas lumine de incandescentia lumine de lanterna lumine de magnesium lumine de marea lumine de natrium lumine de neon lumine de parcamento lumine de parking lumine de petroleo lumine de reflexion lumine de stationamento lumine de stop lumine de torcha(s) lumine de traffico lumine de vita lumine debile lumine del die lumine del jorno lumine del luna lumine del sol lumine diffuse lumine diurne lumine electric lumine false lumine fluorescente lumine giratori lumine homogene lumine homogenee lumine inactinic lumine incidente lumine indirecte lumine infrarubie lumine intense lumine intermittente lumine laser lumine lateral lumine lunar lumine matinal lumine monochromatic lumine non-actinic lumine pallide del luna lumine polarisabile lumine polarisate lumine posterior lumine reducite lumine refractate lumine resplendente lumine rotatori lumine sabbatic lumine solar lumine spectral lumine stellar lumine vacillante lumine vive lumine vivide lumine zodiacal lumines de proscenio lumines del porto lumines del proscenio luminescente luminescentia luminescentia cathodic luminescer luminismo luminista luminophoro luminose luminositate luna luna artificial luna crescente luna de melle luna nove lunar lunaria lunario lunate lunatic lunatico lunation lunatismo lunch lunch de affaires lunch de labor lunch de travalio lunchar lunedi lunedi de pascha lunedi de pentecoste lunedi proxime lunetta lunisolar lunula lunula del ungula lunulate lupa lupa adjustabile lupa de horologiero lupanar lupetto lupin lupino lupinose = lupinosis lupo lupo cervari lupo de mar lupo solitari lupulicultor lupulicultura lupuliera lupulin lupulino lupulo lupus lupus tuberculose lusitan Lusitania lusitano lustrage lustral lustrar lustrar calceos lustrar scarpas lustrascarpas lustration lustrina lustro lustro metallic lustro satinate lustro setose lustrose lut lut basse luteina luteinisation luteolina lutero lutetium Luther esseva le architecto del reforma Luther esseva le architecto del reformation lutheran lutheranisar lutheranismo lutherano lutheric lutista lutra lutra del mar lutra marin lutra siberian lux luxar luxar se le bracio luxar se le pede luxation luxation del clavicula luxation del hanca luxation del humero luxation del menisco luxation del spatula luxation dentari luxation maxillar Luxemburg luxemburgese luxmetro luxo luxo inimaginabile luxo opulente luxo phantastic luxuose luxuria luxuriante luxuriantia luxuriar luxuriose luzula luzula multiflor luzula pilose luzula sylvatic lycanthropia lycanthropic lycanthropo lycaon lyceal lyceo lyceo Dalton lychnide = lychnis lycio lycoperdon lycoperdon gemmate lycoperdon piriforme lycopo lycopodiaceas lycopodio lycopodio clavate lycopodio inundate lycopodio lacustre lycopsis lycosa lyddite Lydia lydianlydiano lydie lygodio lygodio scandente lymantria lymantria dispare lympha lymphangioma lymphangitis lymphatic lymphatismo lymphoblasto lymphocyto lymphocytose = lymphocytosis lymphographia lymphoide lymphoma lymphomatose = lymphomatosis lymphosarcoma lynce lynchamento lynchar lynchator lyochromo Lyon lyonese lyophile lyophilic lyophilisar lyophilisar productos alimentari lyophilisation lyophilisation de productos pharmaceutic lyophilisator lyophobe lyophobic lyra lyra heptachorde lyric lyrica lyricisar lyricitate lyrico lyrismo lyse = lysis lysergic lysimachia lysimachia punctate lysimachia punctute lysimachia thyrsiflor lysimachia vulgar lysina lysosoma lysozyma lythraceas lythro lytic